Christmas Love
by entanglednthorns
Summary: NejiTen. It's a week 'til Christmas and Tenten's parents have gone off on a mission stating she has to stay with a friend, Hyuuga Neji. See what happens when Tenten stays at Neji's home. Some romance blooms and things start to get a little hectic!
1. Moving In With A Hyuuga

**A/N:** This is my first Neji/Tenten fic. I hope you like it! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

Summary- It's a week untill Christmas and Tenten's parents have gone off on a mission stating she has to stay with a friend of their choice, Hyuuga Neji. See what happens when Tenten stays at Neji's home. Things start to get a little hectic!

_Chapter 1: Moving In With A Hyuuga_

_

* * *

_**Day 1**

Tenten walked into her cozy, warm home. Even though it was December, the coldest month of the year, her teammate Hyuuga Neji insisted that they should still train. She flopped herself on the couch not caring that she was soaking wet from falling in the snow too many times, her muscles were screaming for relaxation.

"Stupid Neji," she murmured. "Making me train..."

"Tenten, your father and I need to talk to you!" A voice called from the kitchen.

Sighing, she got off the couch lazily. "Coming mother!"

Walking into the room, she sat herself at the table looking at her parents tiredly. They looked so serious about what they were going to say to her.

"Listen. I'm sorry to say, but your father and I have been assigned a new mission by Tsunade-sama," her mother stated.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

They were always sent on missions so she barely spent any time with them. Why should this one have mattered to her? Like she even cared about what they did.

"Let your mother finish," her father said strictly.

The older woman cleared her throat. "Because of this mission...we won't be here for Christmas with you, again."

Typical. It was always like this ever since she started classes in the Ninja Academy. Every year she spent Christmas alone and during that time she learned not to care. When she was little, she used to cry about it, but not anymore. Times have changed and along with that, so has she.

"However," her mother smiled. "We have decided to let you stay at a friend's house for the time being. Now then, we've taken the liberty to choose one of your teammates."

Wait, what? One of her teammates? Hearing this, her body tensed and her mind seemed to wake up. She'd have to stay at either Lee or Neji's house? That was just the perfect thing to end her horrible day with!

Tenten stood up, her chair screeching agaisnt the floor. "You're kidding, right? This can't be happening!"

"No, we're not. Your stuff has already been sent to their house and you're leaving in five minutes," her father said calmly, looking at his watch.

Tenten panicked. "Whose house?"

The older woman's grin widened. "Why Neji's, of course! To have you stay with that weird child, Lee, would be absurd! I will not have that!"

"Oh dear god, no!" Tenten exclaimed.

This would be even worse than staying at Lee's house. It means longer training hours in the snow, conversations with a cold-hearted bastard who won't say anything back, and having to deal with his annoying cousin, Hanabi.

She officially hated her parents now.

She groaned inwardly. "But mom! Why can't I stay at Lee's instead? I mean, if I stay at Neji's house I'll lose my sanity!"

The man answered, "Because we said so. Do you want to stay at Lee's because you're his girlfriend or something?"

"Ew, no!" Tenten wanted to puke at his question, and strangle her father for asking such a thing

No way in hell would she ever go out with him! He wasn't a bad person, no, it was just tha he's too "unique" for her tastes. Not only that but he was like a big brother sorta person to her.

"What about Ino or Sakura's?"

"You aren't even friends with those two," the woman replied.

True. Tenten wasn't friends with Ino and Sakura. Damnit! She knew she had to make more friends. She was running out of ideas! Her eye twitched annoyingly.

"Enough, Tenten," came her father's gruff voice. "You're staying with the Hyuuga's and that is how it will be. You won't be able to change our minds!"

"Tenten, I can't wait 'til we have cute little babies produced by you and Neji!" Her mother squealed in excitement.

The man covered his wife's mouth with his hand, in an attempt of silencing her before she could rant on. To their luck, Tenten wasn't listening and instead in her own little world thinking.

She couldn't believe she had to stay with that jerk till after Christmas. That was like...more than 10 days! Oh how she wished she would survive this unfortunate ordeal. However, part of her wanted to go. Maybe even be able to get blackmail on Neji somehow mysteriously.

Tenten huffed. "Fine, I'll go."

The kunouchi left out the door without another word after, of course, grabbing Mr. Snuggle-Bear off the couch in the process. She slowly walked to Neji's household, not wanting to be there at all. I guess this is what he meant by "I'll see you later tonight" before she went home from training.

* * *

_Tenten fell from the tree into the snow below, a deep hole forming where she landed with snow slightly piling on top of her. Her partner, Neji, had appeared behind her after a large number of weapons he dodged easily ceased, thus giving him the chance to kick her already worn out body._

_Neji smirked in victory knowing Tenten had lost the match. He jumped down next to the hole in the ground and looked in it. "Get up, Tenten."_

_Two arms sprouted from beneath some snow and grabbed the outer rim of the dented ice. Tenten pulled herself up from the hole she was in with some trouble. She could've layed there and let her body become a popsicle, but Neji commanded her to get out._

_"Couldn't you have gone quite a bit more easier on me?" She rubbed the sore spot on her head._

_"Tenten, it wouldn't be called training if you didn't use everything you had," the Hyuuga said coldly._

Ugh, he's just as cold as this ice. Stupid ice-cube!_ Tenten sighed. "Whatever you say genius."_

_Silence fell among the two, but that wasn't surprising to her as it always happened. Neji would never start a conversation, she always had to be. She thought of what she could say or ask him without him ignoring her comments or replying with 'hn'._

_"So Neji...what do you want for Christmas?" I asked._

_He grunted. "Nothing. Ninjas do not let greed overtake them. It makes them go bad."_

_I sighed. "It's not greed. Do you even know what Christmas is?"_

_For once the Hyuuga prodigy had nothing to say. He simply closed his eyes and pretended as if he was thinking of an answer or as if he knew and was too good to reply to her. Tenten smirked._

_"Christmas is a time of giving to those you love. And if you cannot give it's the thought that counts alone."_

_"I think I knew that, Tenten."_

_"Sure you did." She rolled her eyes._

_His eyes opened and focused on her. "It's late. You should go home."_

_"I suppose you're right. Bye, Neji," she replied, waving to him as she walked away from the forest training grounds._

_Faintly, she heard him murmur his goodbye. "I'll see you later tonight."_

_Looking behind herself, she saw a blurring image of him heading towards his own home. She raised an eyebrow obviously confused at his statement. _Tonight? Huh?

* * *

When the parents' daughter was out of sight, the man picked up the telephone beside him and dialed a number. He waited for a few moments while he listened for the ringing to stop. He heard another person at the other line soon enough. 

A deep voice boomed, "Hello."

"Hello Hiashi-sama! Tenten is on her way to your house. Let us hope this plan of getting your nephew and my daughter together works."

"Aa. If there is any girl that can melt Neji's heart, it would be your little girl. Now to put this whole thing into action," Hiashi stated, smiling slightly.

"Inform us if there are any mishaps. Bye, Hiashi-sama," the man said.

"Right, bye."

Tenten's father hung up the phone grinning at his wife, who smiled back. This was the perfect plan ever. Good thing they got some of the Konoha residents to agree to help. Including the Jounins and Rookie 9. All they had to do was sit back and watch the magic happen.

The weapons mistress hugged Mr. Snuggle-Bear to herself like it would make her disappear from here and into another world. But of course, that would not happen. Her imaginations wouldn't come true as they were only figments of her mind.

She arrived at her destination, standing in front of a gate she took in the scence in front of her. Neji didn't live in a house, he lived in a damn mansion! She gaped as the largeness of the entire place. There must have been over fifty rooms in a place that big. She wondered if she was even civilized enough to stay there at all.

"Tenten, what are you doing? Are you just going to stand there with your mouth agape like a fish or are you going to come in?" A familiar voice interupted her thoughts as she glared at Neji.

She crossed her arms. "Yea, I'm coming in..."

Walking through the now open gate, she stared at the back of the Hyuuga as she followed him down a stone pathway. Who would have guessed he lived here? Well since he did come from a noble clan she should have expected this, but she never really thought much of it.

Neji smirked. "I told you I'd see you later tonight."

"I can see that. It's a shame I never knew about this before. How come you never told me you live in a mansion?" Tenten's eyes still wandered around. It was a beautiful sight to her.

He shrugged. "You never asked."

Her eye twitched. "Smartass..." She murmured under her breathe.

This did not go unheard by Neji. Fortunately he let it slip only because he needed his partner to stay in good condition for training the next day. However, if she were any regular person, he would have jumped them and made sure they were taught a lesson. Like to be more respectful to him.

Tenten's gaze landed on a garden full of different kinds of flowers that she could name from the top of her head and a few she had never seen before. A fountain was in the middle of it all. Or course, the statue on it was a bird, Neji's favorite animal. She decided on asking him later that night if he could take her there.

"Wow," she gasped.

"Hurry, Tenten," Neji ordered.

Noticing he was at the door and she was lagging behind, she quickly ran towards his place in side the large building and shut the door behind her. She panted a bit still quite tired from earlier that day when the genius had kicked her ass again.

"Come."

She nodded, following close behind him trying to not let her eyes wonder again and get lost in this place. She might end up somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. She squeezed Mr. Snuggle-Bear.

"Tenten?"

"Yes, Neji?"

"What is that thing you're holding?" Neji asked with disgust for the thing.

"Mr. Snuggle-Bear. And he's not a thing, he's a stuffed animal." She pouted.

He scoffed in amusement. This was interesting. The tough, energetic kunouchi hugging an old stuffed teddy bear. It made no sense. He stopped and Tenten ran into him. He watched as she rubbed her nose.

"Ow...next time warn me before you stop so suddenly!" She yelled at him.

He smirked. "Well then don't walk so close to me. I may even get the wrong idea."

She glared at him. "Ch. Yea right. Neji get your head straight! I was only walking close to you so I wouldn't get lost." Or did I really do it for another reason?

The Hyuuga prodigy opened a door to a room. "This is where you will be staying. I'm in the room to the right of you. If you need anything just ask and I might answer you if the question isn't stupid."

"Ano...thanks for letting me stay here, Neji." She fumbled with her stuffed animal.

"Hn." With that he left her and went into his own room.

Tenten sighed. She walked into the place she'd be residing and closed the door for some privacy. She looked around. The room seemed as if it were fit for a king or queen. She noticed her stuff already neatly placed in according to where they should be. She strolled over to her bed and flopped herself on it.

The weapons mistress looked at her toy. Did Neji find this childish for her to be carrying it around? Did he think she was weak now? She wondered why all of a sudden she cared of what he thought.

These were going to be some long days here.

* * *

**A/N:** I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! Please read and review! 

Next Chapter: Some romance in the garden, a grumpy Tenten in the morning, and shopping with Hinata and Neji!

_lonely bloodied rose_


	2. Garden Romance and Ungodly Hours

**A/N:** I want to say something before you read this next update (yay, I updated!) and it's that I've decided to put the shopping spree in the next chapter (Ah! Don't hurt me!) and I fixed some errors in the last chapter that I noticed. And that's it.

_Chapter 2: Garden Romance and Ungodly Hours _

* * *

Neji entered his room. He sat down on his bed and contemplated on what was going on at the moment. Tenten was staying over at his house next to his bedroom, for almost two weeks. He knew for a fact this wouldn't be going well. 

He couldn't believe Hiashi-sama allowed her to be a resident in this house. He was informed about it the day before, and didn't really care for it. Besides, it meant more hours of rigorous training which meant more options of getting stronger.

He thought for a moment. Perhaps he should check up on Tenten to make sure she didn't destroy anything. It would be best for the furniture. She had already been pretty angry when she came here and she had a tendency to destroy things that got in her way.

"Byakugan," he whispered, enabling his bloodline limit.

Looking through the wall that seperated his and Tenten's room, he saw she was curled up in a ball and apparently fast alseep. Nothing was damaged. He sighed not really feeling like staying in his room. Getting up he walked out and passed by his teammate's room. Should he really leave her like that? Surely her back would ache in the morning.

Neji slowly made his way to the sleeping figure. When he got closer he noticed the kunoichi was sucking her thumb. He thought that was priceless, but it looked sort of...cute. No, Hyuuga Neji did not use the word 'cute'! Silently to himself he cursed the girl, she was the one who made him think such thoughts.

"I should just get this thing over with. I'm wasting my time," he muttered to himself.

But first, he needed a picture. Exiting the room, he quickly returned with a camera in hand. Oh, how he loved blackmailing people. He took a shot of the scene in front of him and decided he would save it later for when he needed it most. It was a perfect idea, and of course a genius like him would think it up.

Carefully he moved Tenten under the bedsheets so not to wake her. She would probably get the wrong impression and he didn't want that happening, He strolled out the door after turning out the lights. Maybe some excercise would clear his mind for a while. There was just too much to think of lately.

Of course that didn't happen. His mind was too preoccupied with the image of a sleeping Tenten. Even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, she looked adorable. Every time that picture came into his mind, unconsciously he would push himself harder when he was doing his excercises.

"Damnit, Tenten!"

Suddenly, he had an incredible urge to go back and gaze at her again. However, on his way back to her room, he saw Tenten wandering around outside her room, looking as if she were lost.

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around, rubbing her eyes to try and get them used to the darkness. She felt for a lamp on the desk next to her and turned it on. She cursed the fact that coming to Neji's wasn't a dream. It was real. 

"Damn."

She recalled laying on the bed and falling asleep with the lights still on. How did they get off? And since when was she underneath the covers of the bed? This was so confusing to her. Maybe Neji did this for her, or maybe not considering she knew he could care less.

"Well then who put me here," she wondered.

Tenten pushed the covers away and got up heading for the door. She opened it and searched her surroundings when in the hallway. She remembered she wanted to ask Neji about something.

She slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh that's right! The garden!"

"What about the garden?" A voice questioned from behind her.

On instinct, Tenten grabbed a kunai from her pouch and proceeded to attack the person without warning. A hand grabbed her wrist to stop her. She glanced at the person and blushed at how close their faces seemed to be, a few inches apart. And to make it even worse, it was Neji.

"Tenten, what's the meaning of this?" He demanded, giving a pointed look to her weapon.

"I...uhm," she started,"I'm sorry, it's just you gave me a little scare."

"It's only me," he stated.

"I know that now, but I didn't when you said something from behnd me. I couldn't see your face so I wouldn't have known."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Your point is?"

She growled, "Don't do that again."

He barely nodded and noticed his earlier question had gone unanswered. "Well, what about the garden? You were mumbling to yourself about it."

"Oh uhm, right. I was wondering if you would show it to me. I thought it seemed interesting," she replied.

He thought about it for a moment. "I suppose I could, but it's late and you should still be sleeping."

Tenten pouted and gave her best sad puppy look. "Please, Neji?"

"Fine." Neji grunted, closing his eyes. He hated it when she did that.

He walked towards the direction of the garden and slid open a door. Tenten immediatly pranced in, gazing in awe at all the colorful flowers. Meanwhile, he just watched in amusement. This garden has really seemed to watch her attention quickly.

"Happy now? You got what you wanted." Neji sighed.

"Very. Arigotou!"

Tenten ran over to the bird fountain in the middle of all the plants and stared down at her reflection. Her hair was messed up and her clothes were all wrinkled. She guessed that she hadn't really checked herself in the mirror before she got out of her room. But right now she could care less.

The reflection seemed to be missing something, in her opinion anyways. She just didn't know what. Then Neji came to mind, and she imagined him beside her. She dipped her hands in the water, gathered some in her hands, and rubbed the water on her face. It was refreshing, but the only reason she did it was to get the scene she imagined out of her head.

Sure she had a crush on him one time, but that was before at the Academy and when she was first assaigned to his team as a genin. Perhaps even now. Of course, she wouldn't admit that to herself. It was troublesome whenever she thought about it.

Tenten had forced herself to not like him, however, that was all in vain. She did this when she felt herself starting to fall in love with him and he had gone on that damned mission to rescue Sasuke. He almost died and she felt her heart couldn't take the pain of loss, but what would have happen if he rejected her and it lead to destroying the friendship?

The full moon's light shone on Tenten through the greenhouse window and somehow made her sparkle within it. Neji stared at the girl almost as if he were in a trance. Quickly shaking it off, he decided to go over and sit at the fountain's edge incase Tenten might suddenly go to sleep and fall in the water, he'd be there to catch her when she falls.

_To catch her...when she falls,_ he silently thought.

"Neji, this garden is wonderful!" She happily said.

"I suppose so," was his bored reply.

Tenten felt herself start to doze off for a moment and decided to lean her head against something that was near her. Thinking she was resting her head on a statue, she let herself drift into a light slumber. This so-called "statue" was Neji. He was a bit shocked, but he wouldn't let that show.

_Women,_ he thought spitefully.

How did he know she was probably going to go to sleep? He just did, that's why everyone called him a genius. Well, at least she didn't fall in the water and drown to death. At first he wanted to shove her off him, but he didn't after considering that she would start an arguement about it and it would only lead to less sleep for him.

He grunted and cursed Fate for putting him in such a situation. Neji placed her on his back and walked back to her room to put her back in bed just as he had done earlier, then went to his own to sleep with barely a tint of red on his cheeks. Hyuuga Neji was blushing.

* * *

This magical scene did not go unkown to anyone who was there, and taping all of what had happened. 

"Good j-job, Hanabi," stuttered Hinata.

"Yeah. Father is going to be so proud!" Hanabi excitedly said, stopping the camcorder from recording even more. "This is even great footage for blackmail." She laughed evilly.

Her older sister thought it would be bad to do that. "No, we sh-shouldn't."

"But this is Neji we're talking about! Neji! He's mean to us and I wanna get back at him!" The younger sibling pouted.

"No."

"Fine." Hanabi quietly thought of other ways to get back at her cousin, unforutnatly unable to think of anything else.

The two were concealed by a nearby bush. Hiashi told them to try and get whatever happens between Neji and Tenten on tape so he could watch it himself and plan further on what he should do to get the two chuunins together. That meant following them wherever they went.

"C-come. We must s-show f-father what we have," Hinata ordered.

Hanabi complied and jumped out of the bush, as did her sister. The siblings went towards their father's room and knocked softly on the door. It opened and their father stepped out wondering what the two wanted. They presented him with the tape.

"Here. We have what you wanted," Hanabi said.

"Perfect! Good work, the both of you," he congradulated. "You are dismissed."

Hinata and Hanabi left after bowing, while Hiashi rushed to his television set and watched the tape. He grinned slightly. Things were going as he wanted. In the morning, he would improve his plot someway.

* * *

**Day 2**

_Tenten stood before the cheering crowd, waving her hands and flashing smiles to everyone. This was the life. She had finally made her dream come true. She was as strong as the legendary sannin, Tsunade-sama, her idol! Nobody could stop this kunoichi, no one._

_"Tenten!"_

_Hordes of people cheered._

_"Tenten!" Called a voice._

_Wait, since when was there one person?_

"Tenten!" Neji spoke loudly in her ear.

The girl opened her eyes. It was only Neji that was saying her name. Clearly annoyed, Tenten sat up and threw her pillow at him which he dodged easily. She wasn't expecting it to hit him, but it would have been nice if it did. So this is who awakened her from her wonderful dream?

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"It's time to get up," he said.

She groaned. "What time is it?"

"Right now it is exactly 5 o'clock in the morning."

"What! Leave me alone!"

No wonder she felt so sleepy. It was too early in the morning to get up. She hid under the blankets hoping that it would make Neji go away. Although she knew it wouldn't happen, she still wished that maybe it would.

"Get up," he commanded. He didn't like wasting time.

"No!" She yelled back.

An unknown force shoved her out of her sanctuary, the comforting bed.

"Ow." She rubbed her head. "Hyuuga Neji, you are so in for it!"

He just smirked. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face right now. Taking a shurikan she had hidden somewhere in her clothes, she aimed it at him and threw. Neji titled his head slightly to the left as the shurikan zoomed passed his cheek, almost cutting his cheek.

"Your aim is better than ever, Tenten," he complimented.

It was her turn to smirk. "I know."

"Though, next time you could try hitting me." Why did he always have to say something the least bit nice, then add some bad remark? "Hurry up, breakfast is ready."

Tenten sighed and murmured to herself about him being mean and making her get up. She grabbed some clothes from the drawer and was going to change untill she noticed Neji was still in the room. She blushed furiously in embarresment.

"Pervert! Get out!"

She pushed him out of the room, shut the door, and locked it to make sure he wouldn't come in yelling why the hell she did that. Neji blinked. What was all that for? He then realized why and pretended that nothing happened, nor cared for it. He heard shuffling and curses inside. Curiosity got the better of him and he leaned closer to hear more.

Just as that happened, the door swung open. Neji felt no support whatsoever anymore and quickly caught himself before falling. Putting his calm composure face on to hide the surprise of what just happened, he looked at Tenten who looked tired and angry.

She raised an eyebrow. "What the hell were you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. You were trying to peak on me, weren't you?"

"Tenten, why would you accuse me of such a thing?"

Tenten eyed him carefully. "Argh...whatever." She wasn't in the mood to yell at him right now.

"How can you be up at such ungodly hours? Tell me!"

"It's normal. The family does this everyday."

Neji walked into the dinning room and sat next to Hinata. Tenten followed in suit and sat next to him not knowing where else to sit. A few minutes passed in silence between the two as others arrived and chatted quietly among themselves. Someone tapped Tenten on the shoulder. She turned around to face a Hyuuga member.

"You're in my seat. Move," stated the man rudely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the 'please' in your request. Besides, I don't feel like moving," she replied stubbornly.

"Why don't you say that to my face?" The man grabbed the collar of her shirt.

Swiftly, a kunai was at his throat in less than a second. This Hyuuga didn't even see it coming. In the morning, Tenten was not the best person to mess with at the time. Especially when awoken this early in the day.

"Put me down, or I'll slice your throat," she growled out lowly.

The glimmer in her eyes showed determination that she would not back down from this. The Hyuuga who was clearly shocked, nodded slightly and put her down. Instead he sat at another seat at the rather large table. Tenten looked satisfied and began eating the food in front of her.

Neji looked at her in disbelief for the fact that someone like her threatened a Hyuuga member. That was not something people would even try to do for fear their lives would be taken. Hiashi, who sat at the end of the table near Hinata, had watched with amusement struck on his face. Yea, she was definatly the one for Neji.

"What did you think you were doing, Tenten?" Neji harshly whispered to her.

"Defending myself and earning some respect from these arrogent bastards." She said simply.

Neji said nothing more and began eating as well. It was times like these when he wanted to strangle Tenten for doing something so idiotic. She could've gotten seriously hurt and he wouldn't be allowed to do anything about. He was a Branch member and had certain restrictions, like not to interfere with Main House member affairs.

When Tenten had finished eating, she set aside her bowl and tried to sleep sitting up. Laying her head on the table would be impolite and disrespectful to the Hyuuga clan. She couldn't believe how many people there were. It seemed quite odd to her.

"Need...more...sleep," she muttered. "Must have...sleep."

"Tenten." Neji shook her shoulder. "Tenten, wake up."

She fell backwards and jumped up after the sudden impact on her head. That was the second time in one day. How many times was Neji going to do this to her?

"What was that for?" She yelled.

Everyone turned their heads to look at her because of her loud, sudden outburst.

"Hyuuga Neji! You better explain yourself!"

Then everyone looked at Neji.

"Tenten, calm yourself and sit down," he said harshly. They were getting unwanted attention from his family because of her.

Then to Tenten.

"Answer me first!"

They all looked at Neji expectantly.

He grunted and ignored his teammate, pickig up his bowl to continue eating his meal in silence. Tenten glared at him defiantly.

"You fight like a married couple!" Commented one of the members, which sent the people into fits of laughter at the two.

She blushed and sat down, hanging her head to hide it. Neji's eye twitched as he blocked out the noise.

"Enough." Hiashi ordered and everyone stopped. "I have an announcment to make! As we all know, tomorrow we have a special dinner for all the guests who will be arriving. And after that our Annual Ball that's held every year as usual."

Tenten glanced at Hiashi who went on about what he was saying.

"I want everyone to look nice to impress the guests, including you Neji." The boy grunted in response. "Tenten, you have to attend too. Your parents have advised that you must."

"What! No this can't be happening..." Great. Not only did she have to spend Christmas with Neji, but she also had to wear a dress and attend the Annual Ball which she had never even heard of before.

"As I was saying," Hiashi continued, as if there wasn't an interruption from her, "all bachelors, like you Neji, must dance with at least one woman. You may now finish your meal."

Neji almost growled at this. Almost.

"Tenten, Neji, w-w-why don't we g-go sh-shopping and look for s-something for you t-to w-wear?" Hinata offered.

Tenten sighed and nodded, as did Neji.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: **When I checked my e-mail after a while, I was so surprised to find a lot of reviews for this story for just one chapter! I was very happy! So guys, I want to thank all of you for them! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll update next week sometime! Review please! 

Next Chapter- _NOW_ shopping with Hinata and Neji, which musn't be too good. How do you act when at a special dinner of impressions?

_lonely bloodied rose _


	3. Shopping and A New Friend

**A/N:** You know, I had to redo this WHOLE chpater because the power kept turning off, taking the poor computer with it. It even happened while I was taking a shower, and because of that I tripped while trying to get out! Arg! I felt like ripping my hair out!

Oh and another thing. In the last chapter tenten said something about Neji going off on a mission to rescue Sasuke, and her almost being heartbroken because he almost died. I wrote and one-shot on that, and it's called **Broken Serenade**. Read it if you wish.

_Chapter 3: Shopping and A New Friend _

* * *

"Hinata, can we stop window shopping and hurry to get our clothes? I'm tired of walking." Tenten's feet felt sore. 

Her, Hinata, and Neji had been walking for hours around the market searching for a good place to buy certain outfits. They never stopped because each shop they passed wasn't good enough for Neji. That is what ticked Tenten off.

"I-I suppose," she said, looking at her cousin to see if it was okay.

Neji snorted. "Tenten, quit your complaining. You're a kunoichi aren't you? Well then you should act like one."

Tenten stared at him, a dangerous aura emitting from her. _How dare he!_ If looks could kill, Neji would have been dead because she was glaring holes through the back of his head, imagining herself beating him to a pulp.

"I would be if someone hadn't have woken me up so damn early!" She accused.

"Perhaps you should think about going to bed early more often," he suggested.

She retorted, a crooked smile forming on her face. "You could have told me to and said we wake up at the time. Not only that, but you make me train with you from dawn till dusk!"

"You should already know to ask about these things." He smirked. "And that training is to help us, have you forgotten?"

"I know that, Neji! I'm not stupid."

"Are you sure? Because to me you are giving off the impression that you are, indeed, stupid."

Oh, how Tenten hated Neji at times like these. He was always so arrogent, cold, and just plain mean. She vowed to change that somehow while she was here. Sometimes, he was nicer than this, nicer to her than any other girl. Sometimes. But that was only if you saw his good side. _If he has a good side,_ she thought bitterly.

While they continued bickering, Hinata made sure to not le them see the walkie-talkie she pulled out of her bag or hear what she was talking about. She pressed a button on the machine and spoke into it.

"Chichiue, I a-am p-p-proceeding towards t-target B. Is e-everyone in their c-current positions as planned?" She asked.

Waiting a moment, she soon recieved a reply. "Let me check. Stall the two for a while and I'll come back to you."

She smiled not having to do so as the two behind her were already being occupied with eachother. "H-hai."

Hinata watched as Neji was shoved into a pile of snow, courtesy of a fuming Tenten. Apparently from the looks of this scene, he had insulted her of something personal. She giggled quietly. Her poor cousin.

"And that is for being a jerk!" Tenten huffed, crossing her arms.

She laughed triumphantly at the now covered in snow chuunin. Neji glared daggers at her then turned to Hinata daring her to even say a word of what had happened to anyone. He got up, shaking the ice out of his hair.

"Let's just go," was all he said.

Hinata nodded and continued onward to 'Target B'. An awkward silence set among the three. Tenten trailed behind Neji wondering if she maybe angered the Hyuuga, meanwhile Neji thought about how he couldn't have noticed she was going to do that, let alone let her get away with it.

* * *

Hiashi contacted Gai on his communicator. "Where are you now?" 

"Where I'm supposed to be. In the shop and in my disguise. YOSH! The Spring of Youth is showering my two wonderful students!" Gai yelled in reply.

"Ah, good. Tell me if Lee is in his place and we'll be set for your roles."

"Roger!"

The Green Beast of Konoha paraded around, happy for Neji and Tenten. He was willing to help them enjoy their youths while they still had it. Some woman at the shop stared at him for a while before continueing with their own business. The sight to them was odd because he was a cross-dresser.

"Lee, are you there?"

Lee who was following Hinata, Neji, and Tenten secretly waiting untill the trio would not notice him.

"Yes. I'm behind Eagle (Hinata), Hawk (Neji), and Mouse (Tenten)."

"Great job! Be careful, make sure they do not see you."

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Lee and Gai both decided to give them codenames, however, every one else that had gone to the meeting the night before rejected that they say such silly things. So they did it on their own.

He fumbled with the large camera in hand and the microphone. If he wasn't careful he might break them. He switched the on button and walked slowly behind his teammates and friend Hinata. He couldn't wait, this plan was full-proof.

At certain places around the large town, the Jounins of the Rookie nine Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma were given orders to mess with switches for televisions all across Konoha when given a signal.

Three birds flew to each of their stationed spots at the same time. They all grinned madly as they grabbed the switches. This was going to be so good.

"Let us." Kurenai pulled it down.

"Have a bit." Kakashi rewired the system, and lifted the switch up.

"Of some fun." After Asuma had done his job, they all cheered.

Almost suddenly, every person who was watching tv had their channel changed. Some tried to change it, but it proved flawless as the picture was on all channels. However, they soon stopped when they were aware of a certain kunoichi and shinobi were showed walking into a store.

People who were told this was going to happen quickly turned on the machine and watched with interest at what would happen between the two who were being set up to fall in love with eachother. Although everyone already knew they were, Tenten and Neji just didn't know...yet.

* * *

"Welcome darlings! May I come into service for either one of you?" Gai greeted in a high-pitched girly voice. 

"Ah, y-yes. These t-two behind m-me a-are looking s-something to w-wear for a d-dinner a-and the Annual Ball." Hinata spoke.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I have the perfect thing for you two!" Gai grabbed the wrists of his two subordinates, dragging them to a changing room. "You first beautiful flower." He pushed Tenten behind the curtains first, in which he recieved a weird look from the girl.

Already in the dressing room, she found a pretty kimono to wear. It was light blue with snowy white linings around the sleeves and neck. She put it on, not really wanting to wear one, and looked at herself in the mirror. It fit perfectly, although she cringed when it was a little tight around her curves.

"Come on out when you're finished," came the voice of Gai.

"I don't want to," she replied stubbornly.

He entered and wondered why. She actually looked like a girl this time, unlike how she acted and dressed when training. Tenten studied him closely, she thought she knew this lady or at least seen her somewhere before.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" She asked.

"O-Oh no deary! You don't! My name is Gaiyounce! I-I'm related to Beyounce...ehahahaha!" He laughed like it was normal he got asked that question.

Tenten gave him a strange look. "I'm still not coming out."

Gai pulled her out for Neji and Hinata to see. "Yes you are."

"That l-looks s-so nice on y-you, Tenten." Hinata clapped her hands together.

Tenten blushed, not at her comment but the fact that Neji was staring at her. His eyes didn't move from her body. She had to resist the urge to not slap him for doing so. It was very awkward for her. She fidgeted slightly.

"Tenten...I don't like it." He stated plainly.

Clearly he did not know when to keep his mouth shut because she murderously tried to attack him. Gai held her back though, and pushed her back behind the curtains. _The nerve of him,_ she thought.

Actually, Neji didn't really think that it didn't look good on her, it did, he just didn't what her to know his real thoughts. His thoughts were more along te lines of, _Tenten, looks...really pretty in that kimono._ A tint of red spread across his face and he looked down to hide it. _Damn!_

Lee was underneath a pile of clothes doing a close-up on Neji's face with the camera. Some girls that were watching squealed in excitement, totally jealous of Tenten. Then, a few of them began to plot against her and try to make Neji fall for them.

Tenten was forced out from behind the curtains again. This time, though, dressed in a ball outfit. It was black and shimmered in the light, it also had sakura flowers at the bottom right edge of her, seemingly long, gown that went up to about her waist with a cut that went through it to her mid-thigh. It's neck collar and lining was traced with a red silky fabric.

Hinata admired the dress with an awestruck face. Neji glanced up and, again, just stared. He looked her up and down wanting to remember every detail of it. A blush once again crept to his face and he decided to say something.

"Tenten it's-" he was cut off by her.

"Don't you dare say a word, Hyuuga," she said, thinking he was going to insult her again.

He shut his mouth and did as he was told. He wasn't going to say anything. Lee almost dropped the camera when he saw Tenten. _She looks quite different in actual girl clothes,_ he thought silently.

Gai then put the next part of the plan in action due to it was time. He pretended to trip and gain his balance, bumping into Tenten in the process. Not ecpecting this, she fell forwards, towards a certain blushing Neji.

"Whoops, sorry!" Gai apologized.

"Whoa! Oh crap!" She yelled.

Time seemed to slow down for the two chuunins. It was obvious they never knew this was going to happen, and that she was going to fall on top of him. Neji, who was unable to control his balance when Tenten knocked into him fell backwards. His lips met hers for a brief instant. It was sweet, but short and unexpected.

The moment his lips touched hers, she pulled back after a second or two, blushing madly and looking down at the boy below her. Her eyes were wide with shock, as were his. Neji's arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were around his neck. A minute passed and neither of them moved.

Tenten abruptly jumped off of him after it had finally sunk into her mind that she was on top of Neji. _The_ Hyuuga Neji. The cold-hearted bastard that she trained with everyday. This day was just getting better and better for her.

Of course, Lee captured this moment too. It was classic. Gai was grinning madly at how well this plan worked and did a nice-guy pose to the camera. Whereas Lee also got that too.

Hinata smiled a bit and knew her father would be pleased with this.

* * *

**Day 3  
**

The Hyuuga prodigy had gotten a regular tux, as any other guy would wear. He was just so boring. And Tenten, she bought that kimono and gown since they were the only ones she liked among others she tried on.

Neji found Lee, who was currently in the hospital, and beat him to a pulp, then broke his camera that he had bought with his allowence. The Hyuuga was so angry and embarressed that day, he locked himself in his room and never came out, along with Tenten.

The sun had gone done and it was almost time for the special dinner. Neji wore his regular attire and Tenten wore her kimono. They walked side-by-side as they went into the dining room that was filled with guests from other countries.

Tenten had gotten more glances from boys than she wanted, and Neji's fanclub from years before giggled as he walked by.

"Neji," she whispered.

"Hm?" He ignored the fangirls trying to get his attention.

"I feel very uncomfortable here...guys are staring at me, or more like my body."

"They won't do anything if I'm here next to you," he assured her.

She sighed. "Whatever you say."

Neji took a seat at the table, is usual spot and Tenten joined him. She felt safe when she was around him. She boredly looked around and noticed a boy walking towards her. He bowed and smiled.

"Good evening. It would be a pleasure to know such a beautiful girls name. Mine is Haru." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Tenten blushed lightly. It was the first that ever happened to her. _Cute._ She took the time to glance him up and down. Haru had long silver hair with red-tipped bangs. He had a charming smile that would make any girl melt where they stood.

"Uhh thanks. The name is Tenten." She returned the smile.

Neji's eye twitched annoyingly. _Who does this pretty boy think he is?_ He did not like this Haru boy. Not one bit. There was just something that must be not-so-perfect about him. Plus, Neji wanted to kick his ass for hitting on Tenten.

Then a couple of girls started to surround Neji. _They are so obnoxious_. The girls laughed suggestively and tugged at his sleeve.

"C'mon Neji-kun," one purred.

"Come with us. We'll show you a good time," said another.

He gave them one of his famous death glares, along with using his Byakugan to scare them off. He smirked in satisfaction when they ran away. _Serves 'em right._ At the corner of his eye, he made sure Haru wouldn't try anything on Tenten.

Tenten turned and grinned at Neji. She had noticed he was being tormented by some slutty girls and was going to help him, but Haru was disracting her by talking, thus uabling her to save her poor teammate.

Neji slightly smiled back and his gaze turned to Haru who stared him down. It was a contest to see who could last longer without having to look away at something. They both looked emotionless and Tenten broke the silence that was starting to settle.

"Neji, this is-"

"I know already," he stated coldly.

"Is this your boyfriend, Tenten?" Haru asked, frowning almost.

"No he-"

"I'm her teamate, comrade, friend or any of those other than that. I think of her no more than that." Neji again interrupted her.

_So it's true then huh..._ she thought silently. _I really am nothing more than just a friend._ She decided that since she knew what she has wanted know for a long time, she wanted to move on. And though tears were willing to fall, she forced them back. First off, she was going to yell at Neji for disrupting her when she was speaking.

"Neji, I can answer these questions on my own thank you. You can go back to whatever you were doing, like gazing at the table or something."

Haru who was grinning that Neji was, in fact, not her boyfriend began to make small chat with her. Neji looked at them for a moment and then at the white wall in front of him. _Perhaps I shouldn't have said that...even so, she probably would have said the same thing..._

Hinata who was over in a far off corner, looked at Tenten and Neji glumly. Things weren't going well right now. She could tell from the instant Haru had introduced himself to Tenten. She was going to have to do something about it.

"C-can you g-get m-me a profile c-check on H-Haru?" She asked Hanabi in a soft voice.

"Totally. I'll get everything you need. Give me a bit of time, and you'll be set." She cracked her knuckles and glanced viciously at Neji's fanclub.

Oh, how she loved beating information out of people, especially Neji's wretched following girls. She casually walked over to them to begin the interrogating before dinner was to start.

Hiashi tapped a glass bottle with a spoon and cleared his throat to gain the attention of his fellow people and guests.

"Let the feast begin!" He announced.

Everyone took their seats and waited as the food was brought and placed in front of them. Hungrily their eyes trailed to the kitchen to see what kind of food would be cooked this year.

"May I sit here?" Haru asked Tenten, pointing to the seat empty seat beside her.

"You may." She nodded.

Neji glanced at the two ever so often. The fact they got along so well was starting to get to him. Not even Tenten and him got along that well when they first met, but that was his own fault. He felt a growing hate for this Haru.

Haru was going to pay dearly.

* * *

**A/N:** My nails look blood red pretty. Hehe. Well, to answer **Roi du Ballet** about being confused of my gender, I am a girl, and a strange gothic-tomboy one at that! Oh, and** scorpion05 **I never thought about it. Perhaps so, we'll just have to wait and see. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed, you guys are so WONDERFUL! I LOVE YA'LL! -still surprised at how many reviews I get- 

I hope you liked this chapter! I work really hard on trying to write such long chapters every time...and did I say you guys were wonderful already? Cause ya are! Please review!

Next Chapter: So, how's the dinner going to turn out with Neji glaring at Tenten's new friend? It's time for the ball! Neji, you better beat Haru at gaining Tenten's heart!

_lonely bloodied rose _


	4. Jealousy Arises

**A/N:** I am having such fun writing this story.

**Fun Facts:** Naruto episode 140 has come out today, as well as Naruto's first 52 episodes are being translated into english as we speak. Naruto will be airing on Toonami in September.

_Chapter 4: Jealousy Arises _

_

* * *

_Tenten ate her meal, every once in a while stopping to chat with Haru, her new found friend. She wondered if maybe he could help her get over Neji, possibly even fall in love with the silver-haired teen.

Haru was a nice, charming boy, but she didn't know him very well. However, he was handsome, or how the girls at the other side of the table mentioned as 'hot'. Tenten sighed, thinking about it was so troublesome.

He was the Neji she wished for. Someone to actually open up to her, be kind, and instead of anything but cold and heartless. She could actually talk to Neji without recieving a snide or sadistic remark.

She grinned at Haru who smiled in return. His smile was so sincere, as were his eyes. They were entrancing. He was a gentleman, and Neji was not. She pondered on how she had fallen for the Hyuuga.

"So, are you a ninja of Konoha?" Haru asked.

"Ah, yes I am. I master in weapons better than taijutsu or genjutsu," she replied truthfully. "Though I am working on improving in those two areas."

"Oh, I see. Interesting. I'm from the Thunder Country. Why haven't I seen you here the recent past years?" He wondered.

She blinked, laughing slightly. "Well, it's because I had never been invited to this event. Besides, my parents forced me to stay here with the Hyuugas while they went on a mission."

"Ah, I see. Don't you find it a bother that your teammate, Neji, can seem so cruel to you?"

"Not really." She looked down and twisted the chopsticks in her hand.

"Are you so sure?" He inquired.

"No," she mumbled.

Haru leaned over and whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Tenten blushed at the sudden feeling and at what he was doing. How close they were almost seemed awkward and suspiscious to those around them.

"I'll show you the best time you'd ever have that the Hyuuga Prodigy never would. Be my date to the dance tomorrow night?" His breath tickled her ear.

This would be her only chance to get over Neji. It was now or never; and she couldn't decide. Forever live with unrequited love, or be loved? And it was a hard desicion. She glanced at Neji for a moment.

She hesistated when giving her answer, "I...I accept."

Haru gave her a peck on the cheek and then continued eating. Tenten stared at her half empty bowl. It was too late to turn back now. Still she couldn't help but wonder if maybe what she did was right.

Would she regret having to do this, or actually enjoy it? And then her teammate's words echoed in her mind, too clearly for her own liking. It was going to haunt her now, no matter how hard she'd try to escape it.

_"I'm her teamate, comrade, friend or any of those other than that. I think of her no more than that."_

She poked at her food thoughtfully and looked at the genius beside her who was calmy eating his meal. Did it not affect him on whether or not what he has said about her? Wasn't he the least bit sorry for what he said?

She turned her head to stare at Haru. She felt no excitement or sensation whatsoever when he lightly kissed her on the cheek. But when Neji and her kissed, even if it was accidently, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat.

Immediatly Tenten wished that she could once again kiss Neji, but she knew that it would never happen. It was a once in a lifetime kind of thing. If only she hadn't have pulled away, the bliss she was in could've lasted a bit longer.

Unconsciously touching her lips, she remembered how his felt on her own, how right it felt when they touched, how safe she felt with his arms wrapped around her waist, and how close they were together.

_Stop, Tenten. You're only dragging yourself further into loving Neji even more. Just stop...you must...cause it will never happen,_ she convinced herself.

"Haru, are you part of the Hyuuga family?" She asked curiously.

"Well yes and no. As you see, I didn't inherit the Hyuuga bloodline limit. I was part of a different clan, Ishitakas. We don't have a bloodline however. My father died when I was younger, so my mother married another man, and he was part of the Hyuuga clan." He answered.

"Oh." The name Ishitakas was quite familiar to her, but she couldn't place om where she had heard it before. "I'm sorry about your father..."

"It's fine. I thought he was a bastard anyways."

Tenten said nothing more. Leaning back in her chair, she sighed inaudibly. She gazed at Neji longingly, ignoring Haru as he talked on about his father. _If only things were different between us..._

* * *

Neji felt as if he were being watched by something, or more along the lines of someone. It was someone beside him, he just knew it was. He took a sideways glance at Hinata and found it wasn't her. It must have been Tenten then. 

"Tenten, do you want something? Because if it's nothing, may I inquire why you are staring at me?"

Tenten was awakened from her trance and glared slightly. "No. Why would I want to stare at you?"

"For one, you were whether you object or not. There is nothing that my eyes cannot see."

_Oh, how wrong you are Hyuuga...if only you knew..._ she seethed silently.

"And two, how could you not?" He playfully teased, even though it didn't seem that way. He couldn't help but to do add that.

"Ugh! You're such a cocky bastard, you know that?" Tenten rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him.

Neji took a bite of his food. "Isn't the food simply divine?"

"No." She gritted her teeth. "I never knew you could be this talkative."

"Only when I want to."

"Damn it! Nor did I ever know you could be so annoying when talking to me." Tenten had an urge to shove her chopsticks down his throat right now to make him shut up.

Haru intervined, "Is there a problem, Tenten? Is this Hyuuga bothering you?"

Tenten gave a frustrated sigh.. "Yes."

Neji glared at his now mortal enemy. "Mind your own business."

"Come, Tenten. I'll walk you back to your room." He ignored Neji's comment and glared back at him.

"Thank you, Haru," she said.

He stood up as well as her and they walked out of the dining room. His arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to himself. The Hyuuga prodigy wanted to Haru to writher in pain and die by his hand by then.

Neji had a glint in his eyes that read, _I'll kill you._

A Hyuuga when angered isn't a pretty sight.

A Hyuuga Neji when angered is the death of you.

Neji wasn't stupid, he had seen when Haru kissed Tenten on the cheek. He saw when he asked her to the dance. But he couldn't understand why he felt this way. Why he was angered when Haru did that?

These feelings were new to him and he didn't know how to react about them. Whenever he heard his voice he had to resist from ripping out voice box and throwing it to the large hungry tigers outside the Konoha gates.

Whether he liked it or not, he was going to plan how to get rid of Haru and Tenten back on his side. He was going to do that tomorrow night at the ball. He was going to earn Tenten's heart again.

_No...she is a teammate and nothing more. Right? Right,_ he thought silently.

* * *

Hiashi had seen all that was going on between Neji, Tenten, and Haru. The silver-haired teen posed as a threat to Neji and Tenten's developing relationship status. However, this could prove to be quite entertaining. 

Hinata leaned over closer to her younger sister. "S-so, did you g-get t-the information I n-need?"

Hanabi grinned. "As a matter of fact, I did. Most of it, but not all."

"T-tell me w-what y-you have so f-far then."

Hanabi nodded. "Accordng to the girls over there, Haru is a complete playboy. Usually he'll pick up a girl who he thinks is pretty and charm his way into gaining their everlasting trust. I never liked him from the start."

"Is t-that all?"

"No. When he gains their trust that when he starts showing his true self or something like that. They say the clan he used to be in were artists, but they didn't do that kind of art you see now."

Hinata asked confused, "W-what would that h-have t-to do w-with Tenten?"

"From what I've heard, his clan took pretty girls and drawed them. Though the art may be well drawn, it's still porn. Usually girls are submissive when they hear of becoming models." She stated.

Her older sister looked shocked. "T-thats a-awefully odd for them t-to do s-such a t-thing."

"Yea, and get this! After that the girls they picked up suddenly disappear without a trace."

"W-w-what?" Hinata's eye widened. "Tenten i-is i-in much trouble!"

Hanabi nodded. "Don't tell Neji this though, I'm pretty sure he will figure it out soon."

"A-alright. B-but if he d-doesn't, w-were going to have t-to s-save Tenten."

"Right. Now act like we were just regulary conversing of something common, we're starting to get stares from Neji. We can't look suspiscious about this at all." Hanabi sat up straight and Hinata followed in suit.

* * *

As Neji was walking back to his room, he heard voices conversing in the hallway. Recognizing them, he quickly behind a large vase so as to not be seen. He didn't want to be caught eavesdropping on the two. 

He peeked out from behind the vase after using a jutsu that diguised him. As he suspected, it was Tenten and that dispised Haru boy. They were just regulary talking to each other as normal friends would.

_As we usually would..._ He immediately became jealous of his enemy.

Then suddenly Haru leaned in for a kiss. Tenten was staring wide-eyes at him. Slowly, he inched closer and closer to the kunoichi, almost pinning her against the wall where she couldn't escape.

"Get away from her," Neji said dangerously, stepping out and dropping the jutsu he was using.

Haru quickly pulled away and looked at the Hyuuga with hate filled in his eyes. "Why should I?"

Tenten, who was scared to death of what was about to happen, was relieved and looked at Neji as if he were her hero. She was saved from making intimate contact with Haru, and she was entirely happy about that fact.

"Because it's obvious Tenten doesn't want to make contact with someone like you," he sneered.

"Oh? And are you so sure? You think she'd rather kiss Branch Member such as yourself? Don't forget Hyuuga, I am of the Main House." Haru then turned and went on his merry way.

Tenten had long before went into her room and shut the door to close out the arguement that had occured just moments before. Neji took this as a statement for she wanted to go to bed instead.

**Day 4**

The following night had come. Everything was in place and neatly in order. It was going to be a wonderful day to those who are single, and those who are not. Bachelors gladly stood, walked around, or talked to women. That is, except Neji.

He was still seething about how Haru asked Tenten to come with him here as his date. He couldn't get over it. He really hated the tux he was in at the moment, he kept having to adjust and re-adjust his bowtie which was quite a bother.

The Annual Ball was being held underground of the Hyuuga estate. It was beautifully decorated and looked like a palace ballroom. The immensely large room was filled with people from other countries, Hyuuga or not.

At the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Tenten's dress. She was beside Haru and just walking into the room. Onlookers commented on how cute or perfect they looked together, fangirls were disappointed, and Neji...he watched with disgust.

_What does he have that I don't? The damn bastard. Oh that's right, he's part of the Main House and they get everything they want._ He cursed silently.

Neji was about to walk over there to the two of them and give Haru a piece of his mind, or to put bluntly, a piece of his fist in his pretty-boy face. He was stopped by, of course, his fanclub that he didn't like.

He glared, but this time it hadn't affected them. They just squealed in utter delight at seeing him and crowded around the Hyuuga prodigy so he couldn't get away and was trapped within them.

"Oh, Neji! We knew you were just showing us affection when gave us that vicious look!" One said, obviously the leader of the lot.

They closed in on him, and being the gentleman that he was, he didn't hit the girls but almost yelled for someone to help him in any way possible to get away from them. Of course, everyone around him ignored his cries.

_Why isn't Tenten here when I need her most?_

_

* * *

_Tenten on the other hand, was watching bemusedly at the scene from far away. Neji was finally getting a piece of his own medicine. She giggled as he tried to desperately escape from the evil clutches of his fangirls.

Even if Tenten looked as if she were enjoying it on the outside exterior of herself, inside she was getting jealous of the girls and quite angry. What stopped her from going over there was Haru.

_Poor Neji. I know I should help him...but..._ She looked at Haru.

What a shame she couldn't do more for her comrade even if he had said pretty mean things to her, he did save her last night from Haru. There was some credit right then, right?

_Yea, right._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I think this chapter went really well. I thank you for the reviews you have given me, they were all very pleasing to read! **Dark Nadeshiko** as you may have read, Haru is Hyuuga and part of the Main House. I don't know if there will be side pairings, but most likely it's possible. REVIEW PLEASE TEEHEE!

Next Chapter- Will Tenten help Neji from his unfortunate predicament? Neji's fist finally meets Haru's face, how fascinating. "Save the last dance for me, Tenten?"

_lonely bloodied rose _


	5. Dance With Me?

**A/N:** What a wonderful day to update!

**Fun Fact- **Naruto episode 141 comes out on Wednsday, be sure to get it! Soon Naruto merchandise will be selling at Hot Topic along with other anime things you may want!

_Chapter 5: Dance With Me? _

* * *

Neji jumped out of the crowd of his fangirls and ran towards the nearest exit only to be stopped by his uncle unfortunately to his luck. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Hiashi inquired.

"Out for a bit."

Hiashi glared and turned him around to face the fangirls that were currently running towards him. "No you're not. You have to choose someone to dance with."

Neji grunted in responce. He didn't want to choose either of those girls. He thought he would rather die by a resurrected spider freak, Kidoumaru, who would gladly sick his incredibly large spider friends and shoot sharp kunais into his blind spot again, then dance with any of those fangirls.

"And if I don't?"

"Let's just say you won't be very happy for the next few days."

_Damn the Main House! It's all their fault I have to do this. To be more specific, it's Hiashi-sama's!_ He thought angrily.

"Can't I dance with someone else more...sane?"

"You could try Tenten over there, but she's with Haru. If you can get her away from him, then maybe you can dance with her. If not," he glanced at the girls eyeing Neji with interest. "You suffer with them."

Neji growled out, "Fine."

When Hiashi left him there to contemplate the girls immediately rushed over to him again. This time they started tugging his clothes in all different directions towards them. This only seemed to anger the Hyuuga even more than he already was.

"Dance with me, Neji-kun," said one.

"No dance with me! I love you more than that girl," said another.

"Nobody loves him as much as me!" One argued.

All of them started fuss over him, saying how they were better for him than others. Neji who once again tried to escape couldn't as there were many of them tugging on him, keeping him right in the center of the crowd.

Tenten noticed how desperate Neji looked to get away from them and decided it was time for her to interfere. She was going to take away their precious Hyuuga Prodigy and claim him as her own so they would leave him alone.

She ignored Haru's calls when she left him to walk over to where Neji was. She wondered how he could get himself into such troublesome situations.

"Move aside!" She shoved random girls out of the way and finally got to the center where all their attention was focused. "Neji!"

Neji was surprised, even though he didn't show it, that she actually came to help him this time. "Tenten..."

"Don't just stand there. Come on!" She grabbed Neji's hand in her own and tried to make a route through the large crowd untill someone stopped her.

"Just where do you think you're going with _our_ Neji-kun?" Asked one of the girls, obviously annoyed.

Tenten just growled. "None of your business. Keep your hands off of him too."

The girl made a snotty expression. "You think you can just barge in and steal him away? I think not!"

Other girls began to murmur amongst themselves, agreeing on what their fellow crazy fangirl member was saying. Before they could do anything to get Neji back, Tenten had pinned the girl to a wall with several shurikan.

"Since you didn't move, I made you." With a satisfied snort, she walked through the obviously freaked out bunch of girls who soon scattered away like rats.

She let go of her friend's hand and smiled at him over her shoulder. "Never knew the actual Hyuuga Neji would need to be saved from a pathetic crowd girls." She snickered quietly.

Neji gave her a blank stare. "Shut up. I didn't need your help."

She frowned. "That isn't any way to thank someone."

"It wasn't meant to be."

Her blood boiled. "Ugh! You are such a bastard sometimes, you know that?" With that she left to go back next to Haru, who was smirking at him.

Neji glared at him menacingly. He was going on his kill list definately and was going to do something drastic such as start a riot with the boy sooner or later. Perhaps he could do that right now.

Then he saw Haru leading Tenten to the dance floor. He was not going to let him dance with her, not at all. Over his dead body. He strolled calmly over towards the couple, careful not to be suspiscious of anything.

Neji was pissed on the inside.

* * *

Tenten got herself a drink and hastily drank it down with one gulp. Neji could just be so...so...she couldn't think of the word, but it was somewhat a word to insult him. Haru looked at her oddly. 

"Drinking a little too fast there with the champaine aren't you, Tenten?" He asked, lightly chuckling.

"Of course not. What gave you that idea?" She gulped down another glass, the alchohol burning her throat as it went down.

"Oh, nothing."

They stood in silence for a moment as Tenten continued to drink. She could feel Neji's eyes boring at the figures of her and Haru. Mostly Haru though. Then the silence was broken by the silver-haired teen.

"Care to dance, Tenten?" Haru held out his hand as an invitation for her to take it.

Classical music began to play all around them and other people had begun to wander in the middle of the room with their partners, as well as other companions to have fun and dance with.

Tenten grinned and placed her hand in his. "I would be delighted to dance with you."

To be honest, Tenten really didn't know how to dance to this kind of music. In fact, she had never danced in her life. Even if she wanted to, she was too busy sparring with Neji to have a chance to learn and if she did, she was tired and just wanted to sleep without any interruptions.

Haru led her to the dance floor and she laughed nervously, looking around at the other people who were already dancing to see if she could somehow copy their moves to know. This proved hopeless though because it seemed complicated to her.

_Someone please save me from this!_ She screamed mentally.

And of course, she was saved. By the person she least expected it to be, Hyuuga Neji. Yes. Saved by the cold-hearted bastard she trained with. _The_ Hyuuga Neji. At least he didn't owe her anything now for when she saved him.

Neji tapped Haru's shoulder, making the teen turn around to face him. "I doubt she really wants to dance with you, Haru," He sneered.

"Oh, I think she does. She did agree, if you didn't hear, Hyuuga." Haru turned back around, ignoring Neji.

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." He said coldly, cracking his knuckles.

Tenten looked back and forth between them. This was going to turn ugly if she didn't do something. She didn't feel like doing anything though, she was enjoying the fact that Neji wanted to beat up Haru for wanting to dance with her.

"I should be the one saying that to you," Haru stated.

He didn't expect Neji to appear in front of him. All he saw was a blur and a painful blow you his cheek. With that, he fell to the ground and touched the spot he was hit. Neji had punched him, of all people.

"Haru, meet my fist. Fist, meet Haru." Neji said triumphantly.

"Now you've done it bastard!"

Haru stood up and charged at him, his fist held back readying for an attack. Neji got into his usual fighting stance, a smirk playing upon his face. Just as Haru was a mere foot away, he was going to use Jyuuken on him. But he stopped in the middle of his assault when Hiashi appeared in front of him.

"Neji! You are not to cause problems among guests or harm them in any way," Hiashi stated fiercly, staring down at his nephew.

Neji grumbled and went to stand beside Tenten. He looked at Haru with hate filled in his pupil-less eyes.

"You are lucky my uncle saved you from being severely injured by me."

"I should say the same for you."

Haru was led away by a servent to have a look at his face to see if any real serious damage was done at all. Neji turned to face Tenten who was smiling at him, her brown eyes twinkling with awe.

"Thanks, Neji. I didn't really want to dance anyways."

"Why?"

She blushed in embarrassment and mumbled, "Because I don't know how..."

"I can teach you." Those words came out before he could stop them.

"I doubt you really want to. I would be wasting your time."

"No you wouldn't." Neji was going to remember to slap himself for being nice and suggesting such things. _Might as well go along with it now_.

She blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. Save the last dance for me?"

This time his eyes softened from their constant penatrating gaze and he smiled gently at her. Not smirked, but smiled. Tenten was shocked at how odd he was acting. It was rare for him to ever smile. Correction, she had never even seen him smile once. At it was nice to. He looked even more handsome when he did.

"Of course I would," she barely managed to say, still unable to recover from her sudden shock.

"Alright then. First we bow." He bowed and Tenten did as well. "Now," he took her hand and held it out, he guided her hand to his shoulder, then rested his other hand on her waist pulling her closer to him. "We can begin. Follow my lead, Tenten."

Tenten was blushing furiously at how close they were as she let Neji show her how to dance. She did as told and followed his lead. She soon started to get the hang of it.

* * *

Naruto looked around for a large water pipe up in the attic of the Hyuuga manor as he was told to do. His companion, Shikamaru, was behind him and was also doing the same. He then saw a large cylindrical long pipe leading from the end of the mansion to the front. 

"Hey, Naruto, I think I found it!" He yelled to his blonde friend.

"Alright! Now all we have to do is find where it's above Tenten's room." Naruto said.

The boy walked along the trailing pipe and stopped, peeking down a hole to find a girl's bedroom which he considered was Tenten's because it was filled with weapons along side the walls.

"Shikamaru, do you think this could be the spot?"

Shikamaru went over to where Naruto stood. "Yup. Seems like it." He searched for an electrical power box and quickly found it. "Now when you bust the pipe, the power will go out and I'll have to fix it. Tell me when you're ready."

Naruto did a performed a few seals before a replica of him was bside him. "Right."

He held out his hand and began to concentrate his chakra into the palm of his hand. His replica stabilized the chakra ball forming by hitting it in all places so as not to let it loose control. Then it disappeared and Naruto grinned.

"I'm ready."

"Okay." Shikamaru nodded.

"Rasengan!" Naruto plunged his hand into the metal pipe.

A large boom was heard as the pipe broke and water began to leak out everywhere. Soon afterwards the electricity went off just as Shikamaru had said and he soon began to rewire their connections to return the power.

"Mission accomplished!" They both smiled at each other and left the Hyuuga manor, a job well done.

* * *

"See? It's not so hard," Neji spoke. 

"Yeah, it isn't as bad as I thought it would be." She grinned sheepishly.

She gazed up at Neji and their eyes locked. She swore she could have stared at his eyes all night and just drown in them. She noticed the distance between them was starting to close. Then the lights went out unexpectedly.

Men gasped and girls screamed with horror. Then they turned back on and people wondered what had happened. Neji and Tenten looked at eachother with confused expession etched on their faces. Their little moment was ruined.

Tenten cursed inwardly. _I was so close! Damnit!_

"It's okay everybody," Hiashi's voice boomed, echoing all over the quieted ballroom. "Do not worry, you may return to your activities."

The music continued to play and everyone acted as if nothing happened.

**Day 5**

Tenten woke up in her bed, soaking wet.

"Oh my fucking god!" She screamed.

* * *

**A/N:** Since you lovely people gave me so many reviews, I decided to update quicker than usual! Thanks for them! Review again, pretty please! By the way, I keep all the reviews I get from you guys cause they so totally rock! 

Next Chapter- What's this? An invitation a Christmas party at Sakura's? Why does Tenten now off to share a room with Neji?

_lonely bloodied rose _


	6. New Sleeping Arrangements

**A/N: **I finished the chapter quicker than usual, so I decided to update. At the end of the chapter, please read the important messeges at the bottom that I'm sure you'll like to know.

**Fun Fact- **So far I've heard that the voice actor of Spike Spiegal (from Cowboy Bebop) will be doing Kakashi in the Naruto series. Some scenes in the Naruto series that will be airing on Toonami are going to be cut off due to kids watch Cartoon Network at that time. However, the episodes will be uncut on the DVDs.

_Chapter 6: New Sleeping Arrangements _

* * *

Tenten growled lowly and she changed her wet clothes into nice, comfortable, dry ones. She didn't know what was going on right at the moment. First she was all snug and fit perfectly in her little bed, nothing out of the ordinary, when she then awoke wet. Not only was her bed wet, but so was everything in the entire room. 

She walked through the cold puddles of water on the floor sending shivers up her spine. Not everything was wet, only the clothes she had thankfully put in the drawer across from her bed were dry. Her weapons were going to rust now, so she was a tad angry that this happened. Or well, whatever had happened.

"This is entirely unpleasant," she muttered quietly.

She wanted to know the cause of why her bedroom was filled with a whole bunch of water. Where had it come from? Where was she going to sleep now? Her stay at the Hyuuga Manor wasn't going as well as she thought it would. She stolled out into the hallway and knocked on Neji's bedroom door.

Recieving no answer at first, she called out Neji's name to see if he was up. "Neji? Are you awake?"

She knocked again, an annoyed expression spreading across her face. Still no answer came from the other side and she soon became impatient with the waiting. Without warning she opened the door to take a peek inside. Seeing nothing at all at first, she pushed the door even wider. Nobody was there at the moment.

Tenten didn't want to wait any longer to know what was going, so she was going to get Neji here fast before she did anything that was too drastic, like her going on a random killing spree.

"Hyuuga Neji! Get you're ass over here now!" She yelled loudly making sure everyone in the huge house heard her.

Servants who were currently up at the time rushed out of the current places they were at to step out into the hall wondering who was yelling and what it was about. They only saw Tenten cursing out loudly for Neji come to her and what she would do to him if he didn't in a certain amount of time.

* * *

Neji sat cross-legged in front of a serious looking Hiashi. "You called?" 

"Ah yes, I did," Hiashi said. "I was wondering, who did you dance with last night?"

His nephew was quiet for a moment before answering. "Tenten of course. You told me to dance with someone, so I did."

Neji's uncle laughed slightly. "Good, now you do not need to be forced to do the consequences if you hadn't."

"What were they?" Neji raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, it would be quite simple really. Either be in an arranged marrige with someone from a powerful bloodline clan from another Country, or date all the single girls within Konoha."

His face was emotionless, but inside he was twitching madly at what his uncle would have done. He thanked Fate (yes, he still believed in Fate) that he got Tenten to be his partner in a dance. He wouldn't know what he would have done if he had to do either of the choices Hiashi had set.

"Now getting back to the point why I called you here," his uncle started, interrupting his current thoughts. "There was one small detail I left out at the dinner for the bachelors."

"And what was that?" Neji questioned.

"The girl you dance with, in this case Tenten, is the one you have to take out on a date to see if she's good enough for you. No objections to it."

"What do you mean no objections? Can't I just do something else?"

"No. Besides, it is an order and you must carry it out."

"This is absurd!"

You may say that now," Hiashi murmured, "but you'll be thanking me later for it."

Neji heard what he had said but brushed it off like he would at any mere comment. Then he heard someone yelling his name. He grunted. It was Tenten. What was she fussing about this time?

He stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I believe someone is calling my name."

Hiashi stood up as well. "Actually, I think I will accompany you."

They both headed towards a cursing Tenten who was surrounded by their servants, who were trying to calm her down and were failing miserably at it. Tenten spotted Neji and ran over to him wanting to hurt him as badly as she would be able to.

"Tenten, what's the meaning of this?" He addressed the angry girl.

"I should be asking you that question! Look in my bedroom!" She pointed behind her and he looked past her. "Why the fuck is my room drenched in water?"

Before Neji could answer, Hiashi did it for him. "The pipe above your room must have busted open. I'll have to get that fixed sometime this week."

"Sometime this week!" Tenten panicked. "Where am I going to stay then?"

Hiashi pretended to think about it. "I think you'll have to stay in Neji's room."

Neji gave him a questioning gaze and Tenten was shocked he suggested such a thing. "I'm sorry. Did I hear you right? Me staying in Neji's room?"

"Yes. However, it's only till we get it fixed. I supposed you will be with him untill after Christmas."

"What?" Neji exclaimed, incrediculously.

Tenten's mouth was wide open. Sure she had to sleep with Neji when they were on missions, but Lee and Gai were there too. She would be alone with Neji this time. Alone. Wait! Hinata and Hanabi lived there too! She could bunk with them instead!

"Can't I stay with Hinata or Hanabi? I mean, no offense, but Neji's a guy."

"They have to bunk together too. The pipe above them also broke." Hiashi lied.

"Ugh! Fine! But what about all my things?"

"Those shall be cleaned and dried." He nodded to the servants who evacuated the area to do that.

Neji scowled at Hiashi and Tenten just glared at the both of them. She hoped she didn't have to stay in bed with the Hyuuga too. She thought that would just be sick and wrong. She would kill herself before that ever happened. Who knew? Neji might even be a closet pervert, but she knew him better than that and he wasn't.

_Or do I really?_ She eyed Neji warily, who was confused at the look she gave him.

"Hn." He walked into his room.

Tenten followed him after grabbing a few of her clothes. She opened a drawer, which was also full of Neji's clothes, making room for hers and stuffing them in there. Neji gazed at her as she did so, not liking the thought of it.

"What are you doing?"

She grinned. "Putting my stuff in your room. We'll be sharing it, remember?"

"Don't remind me," he muttered.

"So, how do think it happened?" She asked, trying to start a conversation with him.

"How did what happen?"

She rolled her eyes and said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "The water pipe that busted above my room."

He scoffed. "Hell if I know. It's not like I care." Leave it to him to try to end the talk.

"Can't I ever have a decent talk with you?"

"Depends on whether I'm interested or not." He answered.

"It was rhetorical. Anyways, I'm going to go take a shower..." She left the room without another word after recieving no response from Neji.

Neji watched untill her until she shut the door behind herself on her way out. He sat near his window and closed his eyes to meditate and think on what was currently happening in this world he lived in.

He didn't truely like the idea of Tenten sleeping with him. Most likely in the same bed too. He was a boy and she was a girl, things tend to happen. Dirty things. Of course, he would never do such irrational things to the girl, he was a gentleman, not a perverted bastard who would take advantage of situations such as that.

Every day something different happened and every time, his feelings seemed to change about her. He thought this was natural though, they were spending more time together, minus the part when Haru came into the picture, and not to mention it was because Tenten had to stay there.

He thought this would be a perfect way for her to know how to communicate his feelings without actually having to say a word. In the back of his mind a little voice said he was starting to like Tenten even more than as a friend, and he pushed that thought back harshly, wanting to forget it.

Then he remembered something he forgot. Training. He couldn't believe himself. How could he forget such an important thing to get him stronger? After comtemplating more on how he was going to deal with not doing it for about four days his decision was made. After Tenten got back from her shower he was going to force her to train immediately with him.

_Just how long was she going to be in the bathroom?_ He thought, knowing from listening to his friends complainging about how girls like to take their sweet time.

* * *

Tenten made her way to the bathroom and hanged a towel over the pole that was holding the curtain up. She bent over and turned on the water, feeling as the cold water turned to the temperature of lukewarm. She sighed. This is what she really need right now. A nice warm shower. 

Stripping herself of her clothes and undoing the ribbons that held her hair into two buns, she settped into the tub and turned the knob so the water would come out of the showerhead above and soak her from the head down.

She felt so relaxed at that moment. Hot water running down her body, droplets tracing every curve she had, releasing tension in the muscles she overworked. Nothing could interrupt her enjoyable time. Well, almost nothing. Again, the lights had gone out. For what reason she did not know though.

_This just isn't my day, is it?_ She asked herself, cursing her luck.

With the water still running, she grabbed her towel clumsily wrapping it around her body, not really caring, and her thoughts only on getting out. Since it was pitch black, when she had tried to get out she had tripped over the tub's edge and as she fell her head hit the corner if the sink.

With a loud thud, she hit the floor holding her skull and shin. It hurt like hell for her. She thought that perhaps there was blood flowing out of her head, but then she remembered her hair was wet and she could have been imagining it. Right now she just had to let all her anger and frustration out.

What better way to do it than by screaming at the top of her lungs. "God damnit!"

* * *

Sakura stopped at the front of Hiashi's door and attempted to knock on it when he himself had opened it unexpectedly. 

"I've been expecting you." He said with an all knowing look.

"How did you-"

He cut her off and pointed to his eyes. "Byakugan."

"Oh, right. Hiashi-sama, I have come to deliver something." Sakura said.

"It's the invitation, am I right?"

She nodded and dug into her pocket for a card before handing it to him. "Yes. I suppose you will give it to both Neji and Tenten."

"Of course."

"Hinata and Hanabi can come too. It's says so in the card. Hopefully all four will be able to make it to my Christmas party," she grinned.

"Oh, they will definately."

"Alright then." She turned to leave, but looked over her shoulder to say something else. "By the way, Shikamaru told me to tell you he accidently wired one of the electricity connections wrong. When someone intends on taking a shower or bath, the lights will go out temporarily. But other than that, flooding Tenten's room with water was a success."

Sakura then left and he watched her leave.

Hiashi groaned. "Leave it to geniuses to somehow mess up when it comes to such complex things." He shook his head and closed his door.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, you guys are probably wondering what happened to Haru. Well, in the last chapter that wasn't the last you'll be seeing him. I know you all want Neji to kick his ass, and that's what'll happen. Sometime soon... Other than that, I think I've fixed technical difficulties with not being able to see some chapters so yay! Thanks for the reviews, I would appreciate it if you did it again!

**What Shikamaru and Naruto Did-** Hiashi had told them to flood Tenten's room with water blah blah blah...this was all part of the plan to get Tenten to stay in the same room as Neji, or what I mean to say is same bed. Haha. I don't know how some of you didn't catch that part...

Next Chapter- Neji rushes into the bathroom after hearing her scream and finds a...nude Tenten? Neji you pervert! Why are they sleeping in bed together...with their arms wrapped around eachother? Oh my...things are getting a little hot in that room...

_lonely bloodied rose _


	7. Invaded Privacy

**A/N:** Okay, sorry if this update is late. I had a mini-vacation of hanging with some of my friends. It's hard to get together with them when it's summer. Guys, 29 reviews for one chapter is a new record! Thanks! I still can't believe I've got over a hundred too...yay!

**Fun Fact-** The first two Naruto episodes air on September 10th at 9'o'clock on Toonami. People in other regions of the U.S. check the time on the Cartoon Network website for the right listing time. After that, it shall be repeated once more at 10. Episode 142 has come out and chapter 267 has been translated.

_Chapter 7: Invaded Privacy _

* * *

Tenten got up from the ground, limping on one leg because her shin still hurt, a hand on her head, and was currently leaning on the counter for support. 

"Oh, my head," she moaned in pain. "It hurts so bad."

The lights were still out and she tried squinting her eyes to make her sight even better. She had long forgotten about her towel falling off of her slim body and felt a cold draft brush against her pale skin. A shiver ran up her spine and she rubbed her arms to try to warm them.

"Ah...so cold all of a sudden."

The sound of the shower could still be heard running; she was too lazy to try and find her way through the darkness to turn it off.

"Why did the lights go out?" She wondered aloud.

Neji rushed out of his bedroom at hearing the sound of Tenten's scream and decided against knocking on the bathroom door and just opened it. He had to make sure she was okay.

"Tenten!" He yelled, a hint of concern in his voice.

From the sudden burst of him yelling, she jumped and slightly screamed again. Losing her balance she fell forward onto Neji who caught her in his arms with a swift grace. She blushed in embarrassment for being so careless and held onto Neji thinking she'd fall again if she let go.

The lights went back on and they both thought the lights going out was temporay already. The Hyuuga looked down to see his teammate okay noticing there was also something wrong about the scene. Tenten was naked. Heat rose up to his cheeks and he tried to close his eyes from such a sight.

But it was too tempting to ignore. Tenten in his arms naked; heck he knew any guy in Konoha would love this to happen to them. She had sure developed a figure since the time when they were both genins. His eyes traced up and down her body.

_Interesting._

Tenten thought it was best to let go now since she'd probably be fine and able to stand on her two legs without having to lean on something. She backed away to notice Neji staring at her with an odd twinkle in his eyes. She also noted how his expession looked.

"Hey Neji, you're drooling," she pointed out thoughtfully.

"Huh..." was his intelligent reply.

Registering what she said in his mind and gaining the right state of mind back, he wiped his chin and grunted in responce. However, his eyes still lingered on her body. He couldn't seem to control himself.

"What are you staring at?" She eyed him suspisciously and looked down at herself, eyes widening. "Oh my god!"

He gave her a questioning look.

She glanced back up at him, fire burning in her eyes with anger. "You...you fucking pervert! You touched me!"

"I di-"

"Yes you did you liar!" She picked up the towel that had fallen off of her and covered herself with it. "I can't believe you're really like that!"

Neji's eye twitched. "What are you talking about, Tenten?"

"Ah! Pervert, pervert, pervert! Get away from me right now!" She slapped Neji and kicked him out of the room, shutting the door and locking it so he couldn't get in.

He blinked in confusion for a moment. "Tenten, when you are dressed and you come out, we shall begin training." He then walked away.

Tenten sunk down to the floor clinging to the towel. Neji had seen her naked, and he didn't even try to act as if he wasn't checking her out! He could be such a bastard sometimes, but this was worse than anytime before. She never would have considered him a pervert until now. Why had he come in there anyways?

"Men," she scoffed.

After getting dressed she trained with Neji for a while. They did the usual; her throwing weapons at him with precise aim and him dodging them and trying to beat the shit out of her without getting hit once. And of course, he never got hit because of his bloodline, Byakugan.

* * *

It was getting late before they stopped to rest and head for bed. 

Tenten walked into Neji's room running a hand through her hair which she had let loose due to her headache and the buns being so tight made it even worse for her. Neji gazed at her as she grabbed the wretched bear, whom she called Mr. Snuggle-Bear, and sat on the bed cross-legged next to him.

"So..." Tenten trailed.

"What do you want? He asked coldly, one eye popping open to look at her.

"I want you to sleep on the floor."

First she interrupts him from his meditation period and now this? "Excuse me?" He gave her his full attention.

"You heard me. I want you to sleep on the floor. It's only proper."

Obviously the Hyuuga did not comprehend this. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I get the bed and you get the floor. Simple as that. Because I am not sleeping in the same bed as you." She looked at him like he was stupid.

"Then you sleep on the floor, and I'll sleep on the bed. It is mine," Neji argued stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I'm a girl and it would be polite to give me the bed. Besides, you are a gentleman aren't you?" Tenten countered, a smirk playing on her lips.

Neji grumbled. "Why can't we just share it?"

"We won't fit."

"I want my bed."

"You're a boy."

"I'm a teammate. What should it matter? We have to sleep together on missions." Truely Neji didn't know what he was saying and why the words were coming out of his mouth. His brain told him no but his lips moved on their own.

She gave him an odd look. "I guess."

"By the way, get rid of that _thing_."

"What thing?" She asked confused.

Neji pointed to Mr. Snuggle-Bear, a displeasured frown appearing on his face. "That."

She growled, hugging her stuffed animal protectively. "Why?"

"I don't like it and it's a bother," he stated simply.

"Never."

"Tenten, you're acting childish."

She stuck out her tongue. "I don't care."

"It gives the impression of a weak, innocent girl."

"Well forgive me for wanting to maintain my childhood unlike you who acts as if he never had one."

His mouth twitched, and he closed his eyes to ignore her. "Hn." He hated talking about his childhood considering the terms that his dad died. "Keep running your mouth and see what happens."

Tenten just glared at him. She knew not to say anything more than that or it would turn into an all out war between him and her. She didn't need that right now. Either that or it's sleeping on the floor for her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

She layed down and situated herself into a comfortable position. She watched as Neji continued to meditate and soon got sleepy enough of getting bored from watching him. A little nap couldn't hurt from a long day she had. It was late and she knew she'd be waking up early the next morning.

Neji grunted, finally feeling the need of sleep trying to overcome his body. He lay beside her, staying as far away from her as he could which was almost impossible for how small his bed was. He sighed inaudibly and turned off the lamp. Just as he was about to go into dreamworld, he felt a heavy weight roll over on top of him.

Slender arms encircled around his neck and a light moan escaped the figure's lips in content. Tenten snuggled into the the Hyuuga, her stuffed animal slightly seperating their bodies. He grabbed the damned bear and threw it across the room.

_Damnit! I knew this would happen! Stupid girl,_ Neji mentally cursed.

He thought if he stayed perfectly still afterwards Tenten would let go and somehow magically roll of the bed. It would be like the tv show Hanabi watches early in the morning where a man would freeze all his movements so an emu would not peck his eyes out with vengence of the man taking it's egg.

Of course, that was a tv show and this is real life, so it wouldn't happen like he planned. Tenten had entangled their legs and had her face nearing his sometime while he was thinking. Now in this predicament, Neji did struggle. He gently tried to pry her arms from around his neck but it failed miserably.

"Oh Neji," Tenten murmured softly in her sleep.

_She's dreaming about me?_

"You jerk!"

_...what the hell is she dreaming about?_ Supposedly, it must have been something he did bad to her.

"Stop being such a tease..." Her hand cupped his cheek and she began leaning forward. "Just kiss me already, damnit!"

Neji's eyes widened at this statement and the distance closing between them. Before he could comprehend anything, Tenten's lips were pressed firmly against his for a few moments and then pulled away laying her head on his chest. The Hyuuga was stunned to say the least.

_She kissed me,_ were his thoughts.

He found his arms, against his body's objections, lightly wrapped around her waist. He looked down at the brunette wanting to run his hand through her hair to see what it felt like. In which, he did.

_Her hair...it has a silky feeling..._ He pulled her closer to him. _Does Tenten like me?_

For a while, he thought about this.

_Neji lay me down on the bed in a sweet and loving manner. His lips brushed mine with love and desire in a deadly mixture. His hand slid down from my shoulder to my hip, feeling every curve. My body rose to his touch involuntarily and a sigh escaped my lips._

_His body rubbed up against mine lightly as he repositioned herself to have a better angle for kissing me, which he did. His kisses were light and loving, with passion behind them. I felt warmth spread all over my body._

_"Tenten," he breathed, "you are so beautiful." His lips were centimeters from mine and I could taste him._

_"Oh, no, I-" I shied away._

_"No," he shushed me sweetly, "you are so beautiful. I mean..." he looked at me with an awe in his eyes that I had never seen before, "...you are so amazingly beautiful."_

Then the dream went on in her mind and she didn't want it to stop. Because at least in her head she could make anything she wanted happen. Anything at all. Including the neverending dream that would probably never happen in the reality she lived in. And she hoped that no one would disturb her.

Everyone had their own imaginary world that they escaped to. Her lips curved into a smile. This was her fantasy.

* * *

**Day 6**

Neji turned his head side to side, trying to escape the prying sun ray seeking hhim out. The dark haired boy was aware of another weight on top of him. What ever it was, it had soft, gentle curves, and it was breathing.

He mulled the thought over in his mind, and came to the conclusion that to see what it was, he would have to open his eyes. This action, he thought, may also relieve himself of the damned sun ray from hell. A light purple eye popped open.

Neji moved his arms and found one was wrapped around the soft weight seemingly sleeping along his side. He hugged the weight for a few seconds with his one arm, letting his eyes adjust to the afternoon light filling his messy bedroom.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and he moved his right arm to pet the head of the weight, feeling the silky hair run through his fingers. Last night suddenly rushed up in his and Neji snapped his head down.

_There was someone in my arms? This is a dream...right?_ He closed his eyes hoping that it was.

There was Tenten, his beautiful Tenten, sleeping peacefully next to hhim. One of the beauty's arms was limp over his torso.

He halted his thoughts. _Since when was she mine? This is starting to get out of control._ He then froze when Tenten stirred.

Brilliant pupil-less eyes opened again and looked down to be met with unblinking chocolate ones. A shiver of surprise swept up through his tall frame. It was an awkward moment between them. Or rather, completely strange.

* * *

**A/N:** Lots of fluff, yes? Hehe. Anyways, as this story progresses, Neji is showing more emotions than usual. Just to warn ya'll, it's coming close to an end. Yeah I know, I'm sad too. There's about 3 or 4 more chapters before it's done. Review please! I'm taking a poll, so you beter vote before it ends: 

Have a not-so-happy ending and continued with a sequel that has a happy ending?**_  
or  
_**Have a happy ending and just make a brand new story?

Next Chapter- Tenten is getting Neji a gift. What is it? Some mistletoe at Sakura's Christmas party...this doesn't sound so good to Neji, considering he's already being forced to go. Sitting on the balcony on a cold winter night, that's what I call romantic.

_lonely bloodied rose_


	8. Under The Mistletoe

**A/N:** Please don't hurt me! Forgive me for the late update, I hope you don't hate me now. I had to work on the romance parts because I'm so bad at them, not to mention I found a new obsession for video games.

**Fun Fact-** Naruto episodes 143 and 144 have currently been released and chapters 268 and 269 have also. The Naruto Movie 2 comes out in Japan theatres August 6th so hopefully it'll be released sometime during early start of next year translated.

_Chapter 8: Under The Mistletoe _

* * *

"Why am I here? Furthermore, why am I in your arms?" Tenten wondered, blinking away the sleep thinking this was just a dream. 

Neji tried avoiding her gaze by surveying his surroundings. "I should be asking you that question, Tenten."

"What?" She was so puzzled right now.

Tenten closed her eyes again and clutched his shirt repeating to herself 'this is all a dream.' Neji didn't know why he hadn't pushed her off of him yet, but it was starting to piss him off that his body would not obey. Then he willed himself to do it and shoved her off onto the floor.

"You had a death grip on me during the night, now that it has loosened a little and you are awake I can do as I wanted: push you off of me." He explained not noticing the hurt look in Tenten's eyes.

"Oh...I see." Tenten got up dusting imaginary dust off her and gathered her things to get ready. "I still think you're a closet pervert..."

The weapon mistress giggled before exiting the room, a smile planted on her face. Neji glared at her back as she walked away. He knew himself and he definately was not a pervert in any way possible. He himself soon got up to get ready for the new day when Hiashi stepped into his room.

"This is for you and Tenten. You must attend this party." With that said, Hiashi went on his merry way.

Tenten returned drying her hair with a towel and looked at Neji who was puzzled at the card decorated with a big man in a red suit carrying a bag full of gifts. Apparently the Hyuuga, supposedly a genius, did not know who or what this was.

"What's that, Neji?" She questioned.

"A card of some sort and it says Merry Christmas. Here." He handed it to her.

Tenten opened it to read what was written inside.

_Dear Friends,_

_It is the nearing the day of Christmas Eve and I wish to have a get together with my fellow ninjas. You have been invited to this party for some mere fun and to see others! Please come the 22nd at 7 o'clock because this shall be the time when all the games start. Hope to see you there!_

_-Sakura_

"Well?" Neji pressed.

She chuckled. "Looks like we're going to a party Neji. At least, I know I am. Are you?"

He scoffed. "A party? Of course not."

Tenten pouted to try and make him give in. "Please? It will be fun! I promise, plus I'll be there. Remember, I'm the only one you consider sane."

"Not lately I haven't."

She grabbed her heart in mock pain. "Ow, that hurt! Either way, you're going 'cause I'm going to make you."

Neji growled lowly before nodding slightly in agreement. The girl was too stubborn for him to convince that he was not going to attend. His eyes traveled back to the card in her hand and continued to ponder on what was on the cover. It was beginning to irk him that he didn't know.

"Who is that and what is he doing?" He pointed to the drawing.

She blinked, a giggle escaping her lips. This was priceless. "That's Santa. He's delivering presents to all the good boys and girls."

"Santa?"

"You know, Jolly ole Saint Nick?"

"...No."

Tenten gaped at him. He really was deprived of a childhood wasn't he? "Nevermind then. You won't understand."

"Why is he saying 'Ho-ho-ho'? Tenten, he seems like a fool saying that."

"I don't know why but I think it's his signature saying like yours is 'Fate is pre-determined' crap." She quoted him, watching as his eye twitched annoyingly.

"Hn."

After that little conversation, she had forced him to get ready for the party while she herself did too. The Hyuuga had put up a struggle during the time that she had pinned him to the wall with several weapons and ordered the maids to get him ready. By then she had figured since it was so close to Christmas she would by her friends their presents.

She walked through the pathway filled with many shops having clearence sales and other such things to get people to buy things in their stores.

Tenten began window shopping, not really feeling like going into the shop, and stopped in front of a store that seemed to have many things that would most likely interest her friends. Perhaps even Neji himself. She saw this place before when Hinata had taken them to look for outfits.

_I wonder what Neji would like..._ she thought silently.

She went inside and was instantly greeted by woman with a smile planted on her.

"Hello miss, can I assist you in anything particular?" the woman asked.

"Uhm, if it's not too much trouble, could you suggest what a friend who's a guy obsessed with training would like?"

The woman blinked for a moment. "So something for your boyfriend?"

Tenten blushed and stuttered out an answer, "He's n-not my b-b-boyfriend..."

She apologized for assuming and pointed to an area filled with weapons of all sorts, which Tenten was truely amazed by. She liked weapons more than Neji, so the woman left thinking she had done a job well-done with helping her find something for her friend. Tenten had no luck, however, and went to the clothes section.

She found two dresses she was sure Ino and Sakura would like and a black swaeter for Hinata. She didn't know what boys liked so she decided to get them something on a different day. Hearing animal noises coming from the far end of the store she headed over and a black blob caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

"Wow, this store has everything. Oh! What a pretty bird..."

It was a raven that looked quite beautiful even for only having one color. She recalled how Neji liked birds and considered himself a caged bird. This had seemed perfect for him. After paying for it she asked the lady to send it to his address on Christmas and wrote something on a piece of paper saying it was from her...and something else along with it.

_It's perfect._ She smiled to herself.

* * *

The sun had fallen signaling the end of light and start of the night. Tenten knocked on the door of Sakura's home with Neji standing beside her. Hinata and Hanabi had already come there before them. She fidgeted under the glare she recieved from Neji for even persuading him into coming. 

Sakura opened the door. "Hey! I was wondering when you were going to arrive, step right in!" She stepped aside inviting them inside. "You're just in time for the game we're playing."

"And what would that be?" Tenten asked, pulling Neji inside forcefully as Sakura shut the door behind her.

Ino yelled from the living room, "Kissing under the mistletoe!"

As they walked into the room she noticed not only Ino was there, but along with her were Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, and Chouji, who was currently devouring the snacks on the table. He hadn't wanted to participte in the game and instead eat as usual. Shino couldn't come. Once hearing what Ino had said, Neji had considered leaving without anyone noticing.

"And guess what, you and Neji are up next!" Kiba exclaimed pushing them underneath the mistletoe hanging above the fireplace.

They both tried to flee but Sasuke and Lee had grabbed them and pushed them together. The two chuunins blushed and their bodies pressed up against each other in an awkward position.

_Not again,_ Neji thought. "I'm not doing this."

"Yes you are," Naruto said, grinning like a mad man.

Neji scoffed. "No."

"If you don't, I'll make you!"

"You think I'm scared of someone like you? You must be joking." The Hyuuga glared at everyone in the room.

Shikamaru lazily walked over readying his jutsu. "No, but I will even if it's troublesome..." He then performed a form a seals and his shadow extended towards Neji, controlling his every move.

"I don't want to kiss Neji..." Tenten mumbled quietly.

"Of course you do!" Sakura said, hearing what she said.

Neji wrapped his arms around the frozen Tenten and leaned down in for a kiss, curtesy of Shikamaru. Waves of emotions flew through both of them and neither wanted to stop. Shikamaru had long released his jutsu and Neji continued on his own. Tenten's arms encircled around his neck pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

Their friends whistled at the scene and cheered for them to go on. Being brought back to reality, Neji broke the kiss backing away slowly because of a certain audience. However, the feeling that he had been introduced to never left him. Tenten almost whimpered at the loss of his warmth and could still feel the tingly sensation on her lips. It was invigorating.

"Finally! You guys were there for like five minutes, get a room or something," Ino said annoyed. She then dragged Shikamaru under the mistletoe for their turn.

Tenten sat on the couch and Neji joined her. "Did you feel anything?" She asked.

"What?" Obviously Neji didn't understand the question.

"You know, did you feel anything when we kissed?" Her eyes looked at him hopefully for the tiniest hint on him liking her.

"No," he lied. _Yes._

Tenten's eyes casted downward and were almost brimming with tears from his answer. _Kunoichis don't cry...kunoichis don't cry..._ she repeated the words over and over in her head. From behind, someone layed a hand on her head and she looked up to see Haru. He smiled at her and whispered in her ear something inaudible.

"Come with me, I'll make you feel better unlike that Hyuuga."

She nodded absentmindedly and got up to follow Haru to a secluded place to talk. Neji never noticed, too busy contemplating on what he was feeling. The party went on, still no sign of Tenten. Everyone had played games and other such things. By the time it ended, he found Tenten waiting outside the door for him.

_Since when was she here?_ He asked himself silently.

They walked home silently, him stealing glance at her every few minutes with thoughts still racing through his mind. Thoughts like how beautiful she looked when the moon shone on her from directly above. He decided to break the silence and wanted her to answer the question that was bugging him.

"Tenten."

This got her attention. She loved the way he said her name, how it just rolled off the tip of his tongue. "Yes?"

"Where were you? You suddenly disappeared," a drop concern within his voice when he spoke.

"And since when do you care? You never did before," She snapped at him, still a little bit angry about earlier and his answer.

He stayed silent a moment. "That was then, this is now. Answer my question, I will not repeat myself."

"Nowhere important." She sighed. "Just leave me alone for now."

No one said anything more when they reached the Hyuuga estate, got ready for bed, and somehow managed not to squish together in bed this time.

After thirty minutes passed Neji got out of bed as silent as possible and walked to his balcony after opening the twin windows quietly knowing Tenten was probably fast asleep by now. He didn't want a reanactment of the night before.

He sat on his balcony and looked up at the quarter moon and stars. He was blushing lightly. Sharing a bed with Tenten was driving him crazy. His bed wasn't so big that it could fit two teenagers no matter how small she was. Neji and Tenten had to squeeze against each other to make sure they didn't fall and it was having weird affects on Neji.

He sighed, thinking of staying outside to relax in the fresh, crisp night air. The cool wind blew against his loose hair nicely making him feel calm again, his heart had stopped thumping and his blood cooled. Why did that happen in the first place? Boy, was he confused.

"Can I join you?" He jumped slightly when he heard the voice behind him, not expecting for anyone at all to be awake. He looked back and with his excellent night vision he saw Tenten standing at the door of the balcony looking down at him.

"There isn't enough room," Neji stated feeling his heart beat begin to thump again at the sight of Tenten in her simple green bed pants and shirt.

"Then lets accommodate," Tenten said.

She pushed Neji away from the egde so she could sit in front of him. She made Neji spread his legs as wide as the small balcony allowed him and sat in between his legs so her back was against his chest.

"See we fit. Do you like watching the moon and stars too?" Tenten wondered not at all awkward or uncomfortable with the new position they were in, so it seemed on the outside.

"Yeah," Neji answered trying to control his thumping heart. It was so loud he was positive that Tenten could hear it and get the wrong impression. He thought of an idea. Distract him self. Just talk and don't think of anything else, even if he didn't like talking that much. "It's quite interesting, I suppose. It's like they mesmerize you. Like it just holds you and won't let go right?"

_Wow. That was deep. And to think Neji was the one to say it._ Tenten thought silently.

"Kind of like your eyes, huh?" She declared looking up at the sky. She looked up though to meet Neji's confused gaze. "People say your eyes remind them of the snow, I agree with that. But when I look into them, they are similar to the moon's color." Tenten stated looking into pupil-less eyes again. They were so amazing.

Neji thought about what she said. How could something so common he got from other people seem so amusing now?Tenten noticed his eyes?

"If anything. I prefer the sun better. I'm not much into night. I like it when the sun is out. I can go outside and have fun, or train with you to work on my aim with moving targets. The sun has never given me burns. Even though I am more myself at night," Tenten confessed looking up at the moon.

Neji looked at Tenten's dark brown eyes and found that they reminded him of chocolate which was very sweet, just like her. He smiled, it going unnoticed by Tenten, looking up at the moon. He might as well get comfortable after that conversation.

His eyes reminded Tenten of the night. Tenten's eyes reminded him of chocolate. Odd yet interesting.

"Tonight was entertaining, was it not? Of course, you weren't there to see everything." Neji inquired.

Tenten blushed at the thought of what happened earlier. "Yes. Indeed it was."

He just had to bring up the kiss they had been forced to share. She already couldn't get it out of her mind, and right when she had, he had to remind her. She wondered if secretly liked torturing her this way.

"I'm wondering if everything that has been happening to us was planned out by everyone we know," Neji observed.

"Perhaps. Things are starting to get weirder every day that I stay here. Each time I'm with you," Tenten agreed, her voice getting softer with every word she said.

He looked down at her. "That is quite true, Tenten. However, it may just be us because I doubt anyone would ever do this us."

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes. Even so, it may be a joke they are playing on us."

"How would you know they would be more than one person?"

"Nobody can think of such things all by themselves. They must have help in some kind of way." He said in a matter-of fact tone.

Tenten scoffed. "Shikamaru could do it. Didn't you see his match with Temari during our first entry into the Chuunin Exams?"

"No. I think I was in the recovery room after my match with Naruto." Neji wanted to roll his eyes, but of course him being Neji, he didn't.

"Oh, that's right. It was after that."

"Shikamaru is too lazy. He would rather lay down in the middle of a field and watch as the clouds float by."

"Hm. You're right."

Tenten ended it after that, she just felt so sleepy right now. Using Neji as a pillow was quite comfortable in her opinion. She blushed realizing what she had done. An awkward feeling settled. It was odd. It felt right to be in his arms at the moment and she didn't feel like moving at all. Her eyes drifted shut, her body unconsciously snuggling into the warmth his body radiated, and tried to control the feeling of nevousness wracking her body.

_He is so warm for a distant and cold person,_ was her last thought before she fell into a light slumber.

Neji looked down at the sleeping figure, already taking control of his emotions and settling them to a calm collected state. He didn't know what possesed him to suddenly wrap his arms around the girl when she shivered, but he liked it. He had a sudden urge to kiss her forehead in a kind, sweet gesturing way and say 'Sweet dreams,' but he didn't.

_What is happening now? What feelings are arising?' He silently contemplated. 'Someone told that what I've been feeling may be close to...love? No, it musn't._ He forced it to the back of is mind.

However, the girl that lay in his arms seemed almost right.

_But with me holding Tenten like this must have a natural affect on my body's instincts and my mind thinking such things. I don't know what's happening, and yet I'm a genius. I should know._

This position was tolerable enough.

_I feel that she needs to be here though. In my arms...is where she belongs._

* * *

**A/N:** Once again I am sorry for the late update! I loved all your reviews, please review again! And for those of you who are wondering, Neji is 15 as is Tenten. And as I said, you have not seen the last of Haru, he's back! 

Next Chapter- How come Tenten has a boyfriend? Who is it? Tenten don't follow and be alone with him! Neji to the rescue! "I'm coming for you Tenten, don't worry!"

_lonely bloodied rose _


	9. Rescue Mission

**A/N:** Yeah... you ladies (any guys?) are most likely angry at me. My most sincere apologies. Wait, how 'bout I say this in my new found favorite Kyoto-ben (compliments to Shizuru from Mai HiME/Otome)? Kanina na, minna-san! Explanation later. Summer near, let the updates begin once more.

**Fun Fact-** Naruto 2 movie up for download; there's been an announcement of a third moving coming out.

_ Chapter 9: Rescue Mission  
_

* * *

**Day 7: Christmas Eve **

"Neji," Hinata called quietly from below the balcony, staring up at the two figures.

Neji, having stayed up late to watch Tenten sleep because she looked cute, suffered lack of sleep and ignored his younger cousin. He didn't want to move, he was comfortable in the position he was in and felt warm even though it was freezing outside. Two bodies heating each other up was the best way to warm one another. However, Hinata was very persistant.

"Neji!"

An eye popped open drowsily, observing ahead of him and watching the morning birds chirp their song before looking down at Hinata. His brows knitted in annoyance, sending off the signal of not wanting to be disturbed and to tell him what was so important that she had to come over instead of later.

"What do you want?" Neji replied grumpily.

"F-father said you're disgracing y-yourself by being p-publicly a-affectionate."

Surely enough, Hinata was right. After getting a real look around at his surroundings, in the far distance beyond the walls of the Hyuuga estate there were people who would stop and gaze at the scene before them, a few genins in which he proved himself a fierce opponent. Now that those "unworthy" battle enemies had seen him being an actual softy there was no hope left of them fearing him once more; Neji had to break such intimate contact at once.

Getting up rather abruptly, Tenten fell from lack of support, the back of her head hitting the concrete floor. To say the least, it was a surprise awakening, more so than she ever had before.

"Ow! Shit!" Rubbing the injured spot, Tenten sat up careful not to worsen the pain. Glancing at the door, her eyes trailed after Neji who was going on with his usual buisness. "You could've woken me up before attempting to move! That really hurt..." She cursed silently, seething and wanting to get back at the Hyuuga.

"It slipped my mind," he replied coldly.

"Lame excuse, Hyuuga. Think of something better."

Neji smirked, watching her stomp into the room. "Alright. I forgot."

The kunoichi pouted, "You're such an ass..."

Grabbing a few warm clothes to change into, Tenten marched out of the room to the bathroom without another word. Neji knew she was in one of her 'moods' and would soon get over it. It was only a matter of time.

During this, Hinata was entirely forgotten outside, not that it bothered her much as it always seemed to happen.

Heaving a sigh, she murmured under her breath about her father going to punish Neji for missing out on practicing that morning. But of course, he wouldn't indulgde on such a thing with their guest of honor, Tenten, who he saw had been accompanying the Hyuuga each time. The girl turned to leave having kept Naruto waiting to long at the gate for her. The boy needed his ramen and had invited her to join, his treat.

* * *

"Good morning my princess," Haru said, bowing and taking Tenten's hand, kissing the back of it. He gave a soft smile. 

The girl blushed. "Morning."

Neji scoffed at the couple's show of affection from behind them. He had been trailing after Tenten to the kitchen, both having missed out on breakfast for sleeping in. _Was last night all but nothing?_ Neji thought silently. _Why do I care?_

Haru gave a sideways glance at the Hyuuga and a curt nod of acknowledgement. "Neji."

"Haru," he replied coldly.

Tenten scowled. "Be nice you two."

Haru gave an apologetic look to his girlfriend. "Sorry. But what's the use in being nice to an indignent branch member like him when he will only reject what kindness I have to offer?"

_Indignent?_ Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "I'll have you know there is no rule in which I have to be respectful for those whom are married into the family and not born of the clan. If you want a repeat of what happened at the ball, I will be more than happy to punch your face in again."

His enemy took a step forward. "Why you little-"

Tenten stepped between them, the tension never ceasing as Haru and Neji's eyes locked. "Please, not today." She took Haru's hand and dragged him away, glaring at Neji for his behavior.

The Hyuuga was left to ponder on what exactly happened the night at Sakura's Christmas party. He sensed his cousin Hanabi step up beside him. "What is it you want?"

"I know something you don't know!" Hanabi sang childishly, a mischievious smile planted on her lips.

He didn't have time for her childish antics. "What exactly might that be?"

"Your beloved Tenten has a boyfriend! It's Haru! Isn't that great?" She taunted, knowing that his anger was boiling at the mention of Tenten, boyfriend, and Haru. All too suddenly she was shoved up against the wall, Neji lifting her by the collar of her shirt.

"It isn't true," he said persistently.

"Jealous are we? I'm only trying to help! However, it's true that they're a couple."

"Lies!" _Why am I overreacting at such an inevitable information? _

Hanabi's hands went to grip Neji's and try to pry them away but to no avail. She gave a shrug. "If you say so. Give me one good reason why you shouldn't believe me."

The branch member was clueless. Hanabi was probably correct. Tenten's boyfriend was most likely Haru and he had no proof as to not. He noticed how she acted towards the his superior. "Tell me everything you know," he demanded.

* * *

**Day 8: Christmas **

Tenten looked at her bed partner warily before swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress and slipping out from under the covers. Neji was sleeping, so she thought, and she didn't want to disturb him. Carefully she tiptoed out into the hallway, not a noise did she make, and made her way towards Haru's bedroom. It was midnight that the meet was set.

The kunoichi knocked on on the sliding door to his room quietly, looking around to see if anyone nheard or seen. Luckily, to her relief, everyone was fast asleep. After a few seconds of waiting she was greeted with Haru.

"Come," he said, beckoning her to step into his bedroom.

Even though it was the middle of the night and she needed her rest due to training early in the morning, she obliged to her boyfriend's gesture and strolled right in. For a guest room, it wasn't so bad considering she assumed he decorated a little bit himself. A few scrolls here and there, couple of his paintings that she was amazed by.

"Wow! Your room looks nicer than the one I'm staying in!"

"You mean Neji's." He said flatly, an utmost disapproval clearly heard in his voice. He still hadn't enjoyed the fact that she was staying with Neji in the same bedroom, preferrably the same exact bed too.

Tenten smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I meant the one I was in before the water pipe burst above mine and flooded it."

Haru clucked his tongue and rummaged through a drawer, taking out a bag with art supplies, a canvas, a bundle of clothes, a few candles and matches. Setting the candles on top of the drawer, he lit them, the sudden burst of light brightening the room. Tenten watched him and caught the bundle of clothes he tossed to her.

She gave him a strange look. "What's this for?"

"To draw you, I need you in a change of clothing. Those are probably your size, besides I know they would be perfect for you." His orbs glinted and he gave a gentle grin. "Don't worry, I won't peek." He turned around and covered his eyes with his hands.

Tenten pondered on whether or not he would hold to his word then shrugged it off and changed, setting all her hidden weapons aside. It was a light blue kimono, a tad tight, but it fit nonetheless. She looked at Haru who was still in the same position as before and hadn't seemed like he moved at all. Not an inch. _He's such a gentleman._

"You can turn around now. I'm fully dressed."

Haru took her by the hand and spun her aound. "Tenten, look lovely!"

Tenten blushed lightly. "Thank you."

"Please, sit and pose. Something sexy and says 'I want you'." He grabbed his pencils and canvas, sat down with legs crossed and set them in his lap, waiting patiently.

Her brown eyes gazed at the ground, feeling a bit uncomfortable and awkward at the order she had recieved. Slowly and hesitantly she got down on her knees and hands, lifting one up and having a finger barely touching her lips, giving a seductive look. Once Tenten had seen a woman take a position like hers while browsing Ino's girly magazines.

"Is...is this good?"

"Perfect."

Taking a large charcoal pencil, he began the outside dark outlines, carefully making the rest with a regular lead pencil, and smoothed out a few touches. Staying in the pose for such a long time made Tenten really tired and was hoping he would finish soon. It had been almost twenty minutes after he started the drawing and her kimono was slipping off her shoulders.

He set the canvas aside. She was just where he wanted her. Vulnerable.

"You're done?"

"No. My masterpiece has yet to be completed."

Haru smiled wickedly at Tenten who had raised her eyebrows curiously, the once ever-glowing smile on her features turning into a frown of confusion mixed with uneasiness. What exactly was Haru planning other than having her model for his painting? May he be wanting more than she all ready had to offer? If so, she'd have to approach cautiously.

"Don't be afraid, Tenten," he said, in a calm voice. A deadly, calm voice that she didn't recognize.

In the blink of an eye, Haru was behind her. His grip on her wrists registered in her mind and she struggled against his hold as he bound them with barbed wire. Tenten's eyes shut and she screamed fiercely despite herself. For once she was scared. No weapons and the Hyuuga's movements were much faster than hers. She was left defenseless, but she tried her hardest to resist whatever else Haru would do.

As he shoved her to the ground, he proceeded to grab at her ankles. Tenten acted quickly and kicked his face, sending him flying backwards into the sliding door with a loud thud and crack. If she was lucky, someone would have heard.

"You bastard, what do you think you're doing!" Tenten yelled at Haru.

The Hyuuga got up slowly, glancing over at his beloved, beautiful model. She was a fiesty girl. And the more fiesty, the better the fun. Tenten was going to be entertaining enough for him. She gave a cold glare, eyes narrowing into slits, anger growing as she clenched her teeth. He gave no response and in result the girl charged at him and delivered a flying kick.

Tenten gasped as he caught it head on and swung her around before flinging her into a wall. _This is easier than I thought. _Walking over before the writhering form beneath him, Haru sneared and kneed her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her as she desperately tried to take multiple breaths in. Kneeling over her, he whispered in a menacing voice in her ear.

"The fool Neji isn't here to save you now, is he? It's such a shame that he doesn't give a care in the world about you. That Hyuuga thinks he's above everyone else because of the power and wealth bestowed upon the family that those below his standards are nothing but dirt. Including his teammates and especially you."

Tenten's dark eyes misted over with the words he spoke of her mind. Did he know? It was all true. She felt that Neji didn't notice her. Because he was so high up he didn't see the people below him even with those Byakugan eyes that could supposedly see everything and anything. He wouldn't come save her; she was merely someone who got in his way, an obstacle to be cast away was through with.

Haru smirked, knowing the affect his words had on the kunoichi. "Does it hurt?" He asked. "The pain of unreciprocated love. Let him go, Tenten. I can give you everything you want. All the things that Neji never could or would."

She wanted to get away, away from his words that spun in her mind and dug deeper into her heart, creating holes that would never be filled. The voids of innocence and despire entwined. She could lose her sanity in believeing Haru. His words. Words of venom dripping into her ears, poisoning her. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Stop.." she managed to utter out. The mention of her love for Neji and him unable to return it always left her so helpless, no matter the situation.

Since when had Haru, the boy who was sweet, kind and gentle, the total opposite of Neji, become something more than she percieved? A sick, twisted, perverted, dillusional physchopath that wanted nothing more than to harm her from the very beginning of a blossoming friendship. Was she wrong not to heed Neji's warnings? Yet so in love with Neji, she couldn't take simple orders as to stay away from people.

Tugging at the barbed wire, she only bringed in pain. Tenten wouldn't be able to get them off without first ripping her hands off in the process and what would she do then? Simply use taijustsu even though Haru seems exceptionally skilled in that art? Surely she'd lose hands down.

"Stop what?" Haru's smirk broadened. "Stop telling you that _Neji_..._doesn't_..._love_..._you_?" He made sure that he said those last few clearly and agonizingly slow for a nice torture of her mentality.

_No! He speaks lies! Only lies!_

"NEJI!" Tenten screamed loudly at the tops of her lungs, the sound echoing throughout the walls of the mansion, the entire estate.

"Woman! Shut your trap!" A hand slapped her face with brute force.

Blood slipped and trailed down her chin. Gathering both saliva and blood into her mouth, she spat at his face. This girl disgusted him; wiping off the substance she only earned another slap across her face along with a follow-up that wasn't necessary, mostly just for his enjoyment, then clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her.

Muffled yells emitted from her as she tried wriggling away from him, only to be pinned down. Haru reached for his bag filled with art supplies, he dug in and found exactly what he was looking for: duct tape. Ripping off a strip, he tightly taped her mouth shut. Then came a roll of more barbed wire that would be wrapped around her ankles in case she did one of her unexpected kicking tricks again.

"You're much more suitable when bound up like this."

Silencing himself, he waited to see if anyone of his clan was up and about now. Shuffling of hurried feet came running down the hallway after a few moments and the door slid open with none other than Hyuuga Neji standing there with a pissed off expression.

* * *

Another restless night. The only time he seemed to be able to sleep was when Tenten was here. At least, she was here, right? Neji shifted in the comfortable bed of his, his hands feeling for the familiar figure of his female companion. He grunted at the fact that no one was next to him. Perhaps she had gone to the bathroom and so he thought nothing of it. 

A piercing scream he had heard. He jumped to his feet, grabbing the weapons by his bedside. The scream was no other than Tenten's, this he knew. Neji rushed out and down the hallway activating his Byakugan. He was ready to fight. Reaching his destination from where Tenten's scream emitted, he slammed the sliding door open.

"Tenten!" His mind reeled at the scene before him.

Haru and Tenten. Scratch that. Haru with Tenten below him tied up with barbed wire.

"Good morning, Neji," Haru said evenly.

"Let her go!"

"Is that anyway to greet a member of your clan?" He scooped Tenten in his arms, the girl's eyes pleading for Neji to save her and quick.

Neji snarled and hastily performing a set of seals. Haru was currently in range and had sensed this, moving quickly with Tenten in his arms. The Main House member jumped out the window, glass shattering to bits as he broke through. Having no time to dwell on thinking of a plan, Neji raced after him as the boy flitted into the trees, only but a blur.

"You're never going to catch her Hyuuga. Give up now," came the echoing laughter of the one he despised the most.

_He's fast!_ Then he saw double, triple, quadrouple, multiple. The chakra all the same.

Neji was now having a hard time trying to track where they had gone through the trees, not even his Byakugan could tell. Haru had used the Kage no Bushin Justsu like Naruto was able to so it didn't make his situation any easier on him. His eyes widened at the fact of not being able to save Tenten if he couldn't figure out who the real replica was. But when did he care so much about Tenten?

It was odd. Neji was so angry that he'd even go ahead and rip Haru's spine out and use it as dental floss, and that was only what he had been wanting to do from the minute he set eyes on the member. Now his emotions formed into something else; he couldn't place what it could be, only that it drove him to successfully rescue Tenten and keep her from harm's way for all eternity.

Secretly he vowed.

_What can I do?_ Neji was a genius, he should've been able to think of something by now. _There isn't much time left... Maybe if I feed more chakra to my eyes I'd be able to tell which the fake ones are... That's it!_

Being able to easily circulate chakra throughout his body could highten his advantages. Neji began gathering chakra to his eyes and in an instant he could recognize which clones were fake. Where exactly was that betrayer of the Hyuuga clan off to? And just as Neji had thought about it, into the Forest of Death did the boy go. _Damnit._

Neji halted at the entrance of the forest, eyes seeing right through the fence. It was forbidden to go any further unless the chuunin exam was in session.The fence sepearated him and getting Tenten back. It was a risk. A risk that he and he alone would take. The Forest of Death was dangerous, but it didn't matter. He had a few hours to get his teammate back.

Climbing the tall fence, he hopped down, clear eyes determined.

* * *

**A/N:** No, I did not forget this fic. I'm being honest. I merely had other interests and there's the huge case of writer's block and inability to write fighting scenes. Inspiration came back to me because of the soon oncoming start of summer. This is the last week of school, exams are to be done. Might as well update before my muse has gone down the drain. Expect updates this, summer. I am back! Do review please! Even if it's yelling at me! 

**Poll Results-** Happy ending; it as a close poll.

Next Chapter- The Forest of Death is filled with many unpredictable creatures and events. Looks like Christmas is as bad as Tenten predicted. Neji is figuring out his feelings, battling monters; and Tenten...well, she isn't having a good time with Haru.

_lonely bloodied rose _


End file.
